Solo otro encuentro
by thef-isbeingcool
Summary: Akira Midousuji jamás esperaría que de alguna manera, ese sentimiento desagradable lo hundiría en la perdición.
1. Cuanto tiempo Akira-kun

_**Hola, creo. Pues aquí les traigo un fic que se me ha ocurrido de no sé dónde, espero que sea de su agrado. **_

_**Nota: La idea se me ha dado con los personajes un poco mayorcitos… que será, ¿19 o 20 años? **_

_**-Los textos entre comillas representan los pensamientos de Midousuji.**_

_**Sin más, los dejo con este intento de relato.**_

* * *

_Pareja: Midousuji Akira/Onoda Sakamichi_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Sin mucho que decir"**

—Asqueroso…

Ahí estaba de nuevo, como día tras día lo hacía, seguía el paso del chico con lentes hacia Akiba.

"¿Cuándo he llegado a este punto?" Pensaba Akira con incesante remordimiento.

Desde aquel encuentro Midousuji había tomado un interés fuera de lo común por aquel chico de lentes. Un sentimiento asqueroso e irrefutable, no muy diferente al de algunos años atrás.

.

.

.

.

Un instante. En un encuentro años después de la final del Interescolar, Onoda en un simple trayecto, reconoció aquella sugerente forma de andar en bicicleta, con suma emoción aumento la velocidad de su andar, como si algo lo impulsara y le hiciera sentir aquello característico en su ser.

—¡Midousuji-kun!

Exclamó apenas dejando ir el aire de sus pulmones, agitados por alcanzar el paso del chico. Akira, al escuchar esa voz, se dignó a girar su rostro y estremecer su interior por completo. "¿Sakamichi-kun?" dejo ir su inconsciente. A pesar de ser un hombre con sentimientos totalmente cerrados, aquel chico le hacía sentirse… desagradable.

Giró su rostro siguiendo su camino, intentando dejarlo atrás como era de costumbre en cada uno de sus encuentros… el Interescolar, la carrera a la farmacia, aquel tercer día en donde todo quedó decidido, aun recordando esa sensación al ver a Onoda pedalear con todo su ser intentando alcanzar a aquel chico de Hakone y a él.

—¡Midousuji-kun! —Insistía la voz detrás de sí.

"Molesto"

—¿Qué… te trae por… aquí? ¡No pensaba encontrarte!—Continuaba Onoda en un duro intento por mantener el ritmo.

"Es una ciudad pequeña, tonto."

—Sakamichi… —Habló por fin Midousuji, poniendo poca atención a las palabras del de ojos celeste, el cual iluminó su rostro al obtener una "respuesta" del chico.

Justo como aquel primer encuentro casual, en el que había decidido volver a su ciudad, y que por alguna razón había rechazado la idea de dejar la carrera… solo después de ese "encuentro casual".

—Me alegra encontrarme a alguien de… Kyoto Fushimi… ¡por aquí!

"He interpretado que no solo por el hecho de que haya sido yo me has hablado… pudo ser cualquier otro inútil del equipo"

—¿Qué quieres?

"De nuevo has contestado"

—¿¡Ah?! ¡N-No! Solamente quería saludar… han pasado ya varios años desde que vi a algún otro participante, me he encontrado con varios de Hakone, ¡y sigo en contacto con Naruko-kun e Imaizumi-kun! He queri-…

—Asqueroso e irritante

—¿Ah? —Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la mejilla del chico de ojos celeste, sabía que Midousuji tenía poco tacto en sus palabras, y eso lo hizo mantener un silencio sepulcral, el cual duró poco como de costumbre.

—No has cambiado, sigues siendo tonto e irritante. —Continuó Akira.

—Ah… ¡Ah! ¡Midousuji-kun! ¡Lo siento en verdad! ¡Es solo que… es realmente emocionante verte de nuevo!

"…E… mocionante…" Aquellas palabras hicieron que Midousuji abriera sus ojos en sorpresa, ocultando su rostro, mirando al frente y fingir que no escuchó aquello. Onoda se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo después de sus palabras, no querría irritarlo más de lo normal.

Ambos anduvieron a un ritmo normal llevando el trayecto sin confrontaciones. Hubo un momento en el que cada uno siguió por su camino.

—Ha sido bueno hablar contigo si así se puede decir —Dijo Sakamichi con un tono nervioso, dando una leve risita y rascando su nuca, al notar no más que silencio por parte de Midousuji, solo sonrió ocultando su mirada en el reflejo de sus lentes y se posicionó para subir de nuevo a su bicicleta.

—¿A dónde te diriges? Sakamichi. —Habló el chico de mayor estatura sin mirarlo, dando prácticamente la espalda.

—Oh… V-voy de visita con mi Madre, mi departamento no queda… si queda un poco lejos, pero vengo a verla cada vez que tengo tiempo libre. ¿A dónde te diriges tú, Midousuji-kun? —Preguntó el chico de lentes.

Después de un momento, aquel chico contestó sin expresión en el rostro

—A visitar a Mamá.

Sin más que decir, subió a su bicicleta y tomó el camino opuesto al cual Onoda se dirigía, dejando al de lentes.

—Ah… Mido… —Aquella respuesta, fría y bien sujeta, lo dejó con inquietud. Ver a un hombre como Midousuji Akira recorriendo una distancia así para visitar a un ser querido era… relativamente extraño para alguien con sus características.

Onoda ansiaba mantener una amistad con Midousuji desde aquella noche en la que recorrieron 3 kilómetros juntos en una carrera, con la meta de hablar de anime cuanto quisiera con alguien, sueño del de ojos celeste desde que había ingresado a aquel nivel.

Mientras tanto, Akira iba cuesta arriba pensando… y recordando. Imágenes de Onoda, sus palabras dedicadas en cada encuentro que dejaban débil a alguien manipulador como él.

"Solo dejarlo atrás… será fácil dejarlo atrás, solo debo pedalear más rápido… así es"

Aumentó la velocidad de una manera dramática, la única forma en que podía deshacerse de todos esos sentimientos inútiles a su criterio.

"…Asqueroso, asqueroso, asqueroso..."

Pensaba mientras andaba a una velocidad prominente, no podía quitarse a Sakamichi de la cabeza como después de cada momento que lo tenía cerca. Era algo que incluso él rechazaba, la misma idea rechazada una y otra vez; El tercer día, podía asegurar haberlo dejado atrás… pero ahí estaba, siguiendo su paso a toda velocidad.

"Eres irritante, y tonto… tonto… un inútil sin escrúpulos, cree que esto es un juego… no lo es… eres inútil Sakamichi… molesto…"

Una y otra vez pensamientos así atacaban su mente.

"Solo un idiota más que dejar atrás"

—Como se atreve. —Habló en voz alta junto con las agitaciones de ir cuesta arriba a suma velocidad, abriendo su boca totalmente en busca de aire. Podía ver la cima de la calle, brillante y expectante.

"Sakamichi… que demonios…"

Cuando menos se había dado cuenta, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, sentía como si quisiese vomitar; Porque en un lapso de tiempo tan corto había luchado contra sí mismo en esa emoción que atravesada en su pecho, enterrada completamente, dejando salir torrentes de sangre. Así lo veía, así lo sentía, una herida que se había abierto.

"¡Asqueroso!"

En un pedaleo más llegó a la cima, con una mirada parecida al de la derrota.

"Como te has atrevido".

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Se merece un review? Espero que gusten de esta historia, ciertamente le veo futuro, tengo ideas brotando rápidamente para darles un relato de estos dos (están arruinando mi vida). Tal vez mas adelante cambie la categoría si es que se me ocurre poner algo mas fuerte. **

**Siendo nueva en esto y queriendo cooperar con este humilde fandom, deja algún comentario si quieren que escriba sobre alguna otra pareja :D Inicie con esta siendo mi favorita, pero también tengo una que otra ship pendiente e.e**

**¡Ya nos leeremos!**


	2. Una simple figurilla

_**¡HOOOLA! Aquí la segunda parte de esto, ¡actualizare más pronto!**_

* * *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"**Una simple figurilla" **

El chico de lentes subió a su bicicleta saliendo del establecimiento. Con un rostro que emitía felicidad a niveles alarmantes, comenzó su recorrido a casa. A pesar de haber ganado unos rasgos un tanto más a su edad, seguía irradiando una sonrisa enternecedora al conseguir una nueva figura de su anime favorito de temporada. Esto causaba cierto dolor de estómago a Midousuji, quien cuando era posible, y con la cutre excusa de ir a una tienda cerca del lugar, hacia lo posible por ver a Sakamichi a una distancia segura, logrando siempre que su presencia estuviera ausente, era interesante observarlo.

Solo un día más.

Había tomado aquello como un simple pasatiempo, que si era posible, lo efectuaba sin mucho interés… pero lo hacía, una simple razón para visitar Akiba sin remordimiento.

Esta vez, Midousuji había decidido entrar a la tienda en busca de alguna figurilla o sticker promocional de un anime que tenía un tiempo al aire. Con poco interés, veía los estantes del lugar, posters de edición especial, productos y más productos. Se adentró en uno de los pasillos, paseando sus largos dedos sobre las cajas a su paso… deteniéndose en un instante para acercar su vista a la figurilla que estaba buscando, la cual al parecer era la única de aquel espacio. En ese momento, al levantarse y ver los detalles a través del material que lo protegía, con el rabillo del ojo pudo avistar una silueta que se encontraba a pocos metros de él. Sus lentes ocultaban lo que podía ser una mirada de dolor, mientras estaba en una pose donde su brazo trataba de alcanzar el estante anterior pedestal de la figura

—Sakamichi. —Dijo Midousuji al reconocer aquel rostro.

—Mido… kun… —Dijo apenas recobrando el aliento.

— ¿Has venido por esto? —Pregunta el de mayor estatura con un tono desinteresado, agitando la caja con una mano

—Hoy… pensaba… en efecto… conseguir esa figura… Pero ¡Puedes quedártela! Tal vez en un mes pueda… —Lo último fue difícil de entender, fue casi un balbuceo

Como siempre, tuvo silencio en respuesta.

— ¿Tú quieres esta figura? —Habló Midousuji observando directo a Onoda, quien levantó su rostro, con una sonrisa llena de esperanza, era como si por alguna razón hubiese olvidado quien era el hombre parado al frente suyo… para su mala fortuna.

—Tal vez el próximo mes venga con una mejor edición. —Continuó para así dirigirse a que cobraran el producto. Onoda sintió como todas sus esperanzas, con un poco de su dignidad, caían al suelo rotundamente.

El de ojo azabache salió de la tienda sosteniendo la bolsa con la figura en su interior, deteniéndose un poco para levantar la bolsa, y con aquella mirada característica en él, observarla. Escuchó pasos detrás de él, y girando muy poco su cabeza avistó al chico de lentes, que venía con un rostro de infortunio

Akira bajó su cubre boca, dejando libre esa sonrisa que caía al punto de lo mórbido

—Pu…pu pu… —Emitía ese sonido en respuesta a una risa burlona inminente. Onoda levantó su rostro levemente al escucharlo. A pesar de ser un adulto "Hecho y derecho" Midousuji aún tenía esa actitud burlesca, extraña, caótica y tenebrosa que lo hacía la persona que era

—Es una pena que yo la haya conseguido… Sa-ka-mi-chi -kun —Habló entre dientes, ocultando la enorme sonrisa con sus largos dedos.

—Piiii…

Recobrando la mirada perdida que protagonizaba su rostro en momentos serios, observó al de ojos celeste, quien para su sorpresa mantenía una expresión normal ante aquella situación… donde cualquiera se hubiese sentido intimidado, molesto… Sakamichi no lo estaba.

— ¡Es genial que la hayas conseguido! ¡Midousuji-kun! Sabía que tenía que salir más rápido de casa. —Comentaba como si la anterior burla hubiera sido nada, sonriendo y soltando muy suaves carcajadas.

"Como… Sakamichi… como te atreves"

—Ha sido bueno verte Mido-kun, ¿vienes seguido a Akiba? ¡Deberíamos ir a un maid café de por aquí! Es realmen…

—Como… —Interrumpió Midousuji apretando fuertemente la garganta.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Continuó Onoda tartamudeando un poco.

— ¿Por qué?

—Midousuji-kun… —Onoda se acercó a él, quien había ocultado su rostro, a lo que el de lentes colocó una mano en su hombro

— ¡No me toques! Es… es… ¡Asqueroso! Asco, asco, ¡Asco!

— ¿Ah?

En un instante, Akira se alejó del chico, empujándose a sí mismo fuera de sí. No le importó nada más, subió a su bicicleta en un instante y salió a toda velocidad de la zona.

"Asco, asqueroso… como se atreve…"

No sabía cuántas veces lo había repetido, pero no se cansaría de hacerlo. Lo sentía, esa punzada, ese dolor de estómago cuando estaba cerca de él. Andaba a toda velocidad, solo recordó a Sakamichi gritando su nombre mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Otra vez esa sensación que atravesaba su ser dejando desangrarse lo suficiente como para evitar la yaciente verdad. No lo aceptaría, podía asegurarlo… pero ¿cuánto más soportaría antes de hacerlo?

Llegó a su hogar, no se molestó en dejar su chaqueta a un lado, ni en deshacerse de sus zapatos. En su habitación, se mantuvo un largo periodo de tiempo con la mitad de su rostro completamente en la sábana, inexpresivo y quieto, sin algún músculo por mover, no fue hasta que sus parpados cubrieron sus ojos, intentando como la naturaleza biológica, conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Onoda ya en casa sacó el objeto de su mochila

"…Midousuji-kun…"

Pensaba en todo momento. Que había sido aquello, acaso había dicho algo mal y no lo había notado, pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Devolvió la figura a su lugar, el cual había dejado caer en su escape, lo regresaría en cuanto fuese posible.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Midousuji-kun?

.

.

.

.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**Tadaaaa, actualicé. **

**Prox. Capitulo: "Una cita cualquiera"**


	3. Cita cualquiera

Aquel día llegó. Ambos cuesta arriba de aquella autopista, habían pasado el día dando vueltas en la convención de un fin de semana. Midousuji había aceptado ir con el ya veces anteriores a Akiba, incluso visitaron aquel café que Sakamichi tanto mencionaba. Tan solo un mes había pasado. Citas "amistosas", la mayoría terminaban con un Midousuji irritado y un Onoda totalmente perdido en su propia charla… pero así lo era, en cierto punto Akira se deleitaba de aquellos momentos.

El día en que el chico de lentes encontró al integrante de Kyofushi solo para devolver la tan aclamada figurilla fue cuando todo había colapsado, colapsado justo encima de Akira Midousuji

—Consérvala.

— ¿¡Que?! —Exclamó el chico totalmente confundido.

No podía creerlo, costaba creer que las palabras provenían de Midousuji Akira.

—Es solo una figura, es tonta, pensé que sería mejor… desperdicio de mi dinero.

— ¡Pero! ¡No puedo aceptarlo! No es algo debido, yo he buscado a Midousuji-kun solo para entregársela por semanas, habías desaparecido por completo, incluso… ¡ciertamente me preocupe!

— ¡Kimo! ¡Calla! —Respondió de inmediato, haciendo una cara de repulsión mostrando su tétrica lengua.

—Yo… ¡No! — Dijo el chico de lentes en un tono desesperado. Con un movimiento casi instantáneo coloco la figura en la mochila de Akira. —No lo aceptare. —Continúo para agachar su rostro negando con la cabeza y una expresión característica en él.

— ¿¡Por qué te es tan difícil?! ¡Solo tómala!

— ¡No!

— ¡Solo es un regalo de desprecio! ¡No tengo por qué dártela!

— ¡Entonces por qué insistes en obsequiármela!

Midousuji quedo perplejo ante la acusación, mas por supuesto, no demostraría aquella debilidad. Con una posición más pasiva, observó al chico, manteniéndose en silencio. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir no tendría sentido, incluso no veía la recompensa en ninguna de las bases, pero era la excusa más simple y el mejor "trueque" que podría hacer

—Si salgo contigo a Akiba… lo que sea… ¿La aceptarás?

— ¿¡Ah?! —El rostro de Sakamichi mostró una terrible confusión.

— ¡No, no, no! ¡No has escuchado nada!

—Pero no entiendo Midousuji-kun, cual es el pun… —Onoda se vio interrumpido por sí mismo. Era un chico que no gustaba de pensar las cosas dos veces, pero lo anterior mencionado no podía ser un arma de doble filo. Salir por fin con un "amigo", si así se le podía decir a alguien como Midousuji, a lugares que eran el paraíso para él, y que mejor que compartir su emoción con alguien más

—¡Bien entonces! —Asintió Onoda.

—¿¡Que?! ¡Que te hace pensar que quie… aceptaré salir contigo a lugares tan asquerosos! ¡No!

—P-Pero si la invi…

—¡Asqueroso!¡No! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que salir con zakus como tú!

—Supongo que… no… entonces solo tomare la figurilla…

—¿Cuál es tu número?

—¿Uh?

—¡Anda que no tengo todo el día! Zaaakuuuu —Continuó Midousuji mientras extendía su celular al chico

—¿Uh? ¿Ah? ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento! —Captó Onoda para tomar el celular de las manos de Akira y anotar su número de celular.

Ambos en silencio mantuvieron sus vistas apartadas, no era incomodo, simplemente no parecía una situación que tuviera un fin claro, hasta que por fin Midousuji solo se acercó a su DeRosa y subió en ella

—Asqueroso, asquimichiiii… —Susurró Akira mientras se alejaba de él como siempre.

—Que fue eso —Dijo Onoda para sí mientras veía al chico alejarse.

Esto no estaba bien, para nada. Sakamichi estaba confundido, no sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Midousuji ni aunque intentara entenderlas. De un momento a otro podía ser la despreciable criatura que siempre era o simplemente ser amable en cierto modo; No era algo que fuera de total importancia para Onoda, sabía que Midousuji era "una buena persona", que aunque desconociera las causas de su comportamiento, le sería imposible alejarse de él.

Llegando a casa un poco tarde, su madre pidió explicaciones de inmediato, a lo cual Onoda explico sin problemas, dejándola después para irse a su habitación. Atravesó la puerta y la cerro detrás de sí, después de unos días de haberse quedado en la casa de sus padres, llegar a la que solía ser su habitación le daba cierto confort. Estaba listo para ir a dormir, levanto las sabanas de su futon y cayó rendido. Se dedicaba a cerrar los ojos cuando su celular comenzó a sonar con el aclamado timbre de "Love hime" —¿¡Ah?! —Se levantó de inmediato y tomo el aparato en sus manos, se colocó sus lentes y revisó el contacto que llamaba.

—Imaizumi… kun…

Extraño pero no relevante que su amigo llamara a aquellas horas, solo era un asunto del equipo de ciclismo, agradecía que Imaizumi se tomara la molestia de informarle de todo en caso de que gracias a la actitud distraída de Onoda se perdiera de algo, suponiendo que Imaizumi tenía responsabilidad como compañero de trabajo. Después de agradecerle y despedirse, cortó la llamada, para ir a ajustes y ponerlo en vibrador.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó y un puro impulso hizo que tomara su celular de la mesita al costado de su cama, buscando a la vez sus lentes. Ajustando su vista, pudo ver que la pequeña pantalla exterior del móvil parpadeaba indicando un mensaje, la cual al abrirlo mostraba una bandeja con muchos mensajes en ella. Se pregunta el remitente de aquello, y su sorpresa fue increíble al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿¡Midousuji-kun?! —Exclamó. No sabía si sentirse halagado o emocionado, era… extraño. Uno tras otro, leyó los 12 mensajes. Después de todo, el mensaje oculto entre comillas, puntos suspensivos, constantes puntos finales y palabras repetitivas y negativas era "Nos vemos mañana. No. En dos días a las 3 pm en Akiba". Onoda sonreía tierno ante la actitud tan severa de Midousuji, parecía un niño intentando hacer amigos no muy amistosamente. ¿Adorable, no? No mucho.

Una cita cualquiera, el atardecer estaba ahí, ocultando el sol en el horizonte tal vez a horas tempranas. Habían decidido salir esta vez en autobús, y regresar de la misma manera. Con su cabeza recargada en la ventana, Midousuji estaba exhausto. Soportar al megane no era cosa fácil. Asqueroso. ¿Pero después de todo que era lo que lo tenía ahí? ¿Qué necesidad había de guardar paciencia por ese chico de lentes? La persona más despreciable sería el mismo después de todo, negando sus patéticos sentimientos. Pero de que sentimientos se habla en esta situación, el dolor de estómago eran mariposas o tal vez sucias polillas volando en su interior. ¿Estaba enamorado? No, eso sería tonto y es digno de un zaku, él no es parecido a esas estupideces… por su puesto que es imposible que alguien como Midousuji Akira se enamore de lastre como Sakamichi Onoda. Era de noche cuando el autobús los dejó a 3 calles del hogar de Onoda, haciendo que solo caminaran unos cuantos metros para que Midousuji tomara el siguiente autobús hacia su departamento.

—Ha sido bueno estar contigo Akira-kun, es realmente divertido. —Comentó un Onoda cansado. —¡Me alegra que no te hayas fastidiado lo suficiente por mí!

—¿Qué cosa tan patética dices? Jamás haría algo por ti, tonto. —Contesto de inmediato alejando su vista de la de Sakamichi

—Bueno… ¿Cuándo nos veremos después? —Continúo Onoda buscando la mirada de Midousuji

—¿¡Qué?! ¿Eres estúpido acaso? No pienses en salir pronto, ¡asqueroso! No creas que pienso mover mi agenda solo para estar contigo. —Interrumpió este último, sin perder esa frenética actitud suya, enfrentando esta vez a Onoda directamente a los ojos

—¡N-No! Lo s-siento, es solo que ¡eres un amigo con el que la paso realmente bien! Y me emociona el solo pensar que visitaremos más lugares o restaurantes de Chiba —Hablaba Sakamichi con suma emoción, enfrentando la mirada profunda de Akira.

— ¡Piiiiiiiiiii! Asquimichiii en verdad ¡¿Disfrutas fastidiarme?! Es como si yo te gustase —Exclamó Midousuji poniendo su enorme figura muy cerca a Onoda, en un intento por intimidarlo

— ¡¿G-G-Gustar?! ¡No, No, No! ¡M-Midousuji n-no! —Inconscientemente el chico de Kyoto logró que las mejillas de Sakamichi se encendieran ante aquella suposición tan… ¿vergonzosa? Y el enorme cuerpo de Akira acercándose poco a poco a el hasta casi desaparecer la distancia entre ellos no ayudaba mucho.

— ¿Qué pasa Asquimichiii? ¿Acaso sientes algo por otro hombre? —Insinuaba Midousuji haciendo que Onoda retrocediera hasta la pared más cercana de la calle, haciendo que el de menor estatura agradeciera porque no había gente para llamar la atención. Lo están asaltando o simplemente es una pareja incapaz de ser discretos, no sabía que era peor. Lo tenía rodeado, sus largos brazos sostenían su peso contra el muro manteniendo la distancia.

"¡Pareja! ¡¿Qué?!" Había chocado en la mente de Sakamichi. Ahora la posibilidad estaba ahí, que estaba pasando.

—¿Por qué no… contestas Asquimichiiii..? —Susurraba Midousuji con los ojos entrecerrados, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de Onoda.

— ¡No! —Contestó Onoda un poco presionado por la situación.

— ¿No...? —Habló Akira pegando su mejilla a la del chico de lentes. — ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso entonces? —Susurró de nuevo.

— ¡Y-Yo...! N-No… ¡No soy gay! —Respondió con cierto tono de voz alto, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo y apretando sus puños a los costados.

—Pffftttfffff… Sakamichiiii ¡eres despreciable! ¡Asqueroso debería decir! Za-ku T-Tu rostro pfffff deberías verlo, patético, tus mejillas arderán Sakamichiii —Decía Midousuji ya lejos de él, irguiéndose y riéndose burlonamente

—Midousuji… —Respondió Onoda con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, no entendía la burla del chico frente a él

—Si eres gay no tienes porque morir por todo el lastre que se te ponga enfrente… —Susurró el chico de Kyoto moviendo su postura y dirigiendo su mirada perdida hacia el chico de ojos celeste. Un suave sonido a la distancia indico que su transporte se acercaba, llamando la atención de Akira.

—Hasta luego, Asquimichi… —Dijo Midousuji mientras subía al autobús, dejando atrás a un Onoda completamente perdido.

—Ah… —Pudo apenas emitir el megane.

Se alejó de la pared en un estado casi atónito, reacomodo su mochila y se dirigió a casa. Esta vez solo saludo y pasó de inmediato a la habitación "de huéspedes" como diría su Madre. Desconocía que había sido ese estruendo en su interior después de sentirse "acorralado" por Midousuji, porque sus mejillas se encendieron cuando escuchó las insinuaciones de él y la "declaración" que había hecho después. ¿Estaba dudando de su orientación? No había necesidad de hacer aquel escándalo, pero no hay excusa para que Midousuji se acercara de manera tan peligrosa. Un zumbido contra la mesa llamó e interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era un mensaje, y de la persona que menos y más lo esperaba.

"_**Si lo quieres, yo no cuento como hombre…**_"

Ese simple texto, lo había dejado conmocionado, entender el o los tantos significados seria el punto culminante en él.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tadaaaa ¡tercer capítulo! Las cosas se pusieron más… ¿tensas? Actualizaré pronto, lo aseguro, el siguiente capítulo me emociona(?) ¡Se viene lo fuerte… creo!**

**Revieeews**

**ZRA: **¿Besarme? ¿No estamos yendo muy lejos? *atmosfera shoujo* ¡Nada que agradecer! Soy la voz de todas y todos aquellos que gustan del MidoSaka… ok no tanto así pero si, hacía falta que alguien cooperara xD ¡Continuaré! Reviews así me inspiran ;o;

**Hanako:** ¡Graciaaas! Sí, me mantendré con esta historia :D

**Sin más, ¡hasta el prox. Capitulo!**


	4. Cosas simples

**Canción**** de inspiración: I can't make you love me - Bon Iver**

**(pssst…escúchenla… le pone más sentimiento mientras leen esto)**

* * *

"_Onoda" Reclamó su nombre mientras deslizaba sus labios por su cuello subiendo lentamente a su rostro. "¿Ah?". El chico de lentes sentía algo similar en su interior, algo ya conocido, la fricción que recorría ese algo a través de su torso lo hacía querer deshacerse de sus brazos que ahora cubrían su rostro. No podía deshacerse de ellos, desesperado apenas pudo susurrar "¿Quién… eres?..." mientras levantaba sus brazos. "Apuesto a que lo sabes" escuchó como respuesta, aquella voz fue siendo más clara mientras con su vista borrosa pudo ver una media sonrisa, una característica sonrisa…_

—¡Ah!

Sakamichi abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse con su poster de edición especial de su anime de temporada favorito en el techo. Levantándose un poco y deshaciéndose del sudor de su rostro, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Observando a la nada, trató de recuperar un poco del sueño –o pesadilla- que había durante la noche… De quien se trataba, apenas podía recordar poco de las palabras que su inconsciente formo, pero entonces recordó _eso. _Una enorme sonrisa de quien no podía negar su dueño. El color carmesí se apodero rápidamente de su rostro. No podía ser posible, acaso de alguna manera su mente logro recrear aquella emoción de la noche anterior, donde él se encontraba acorralado por su "amigo" a altas horas de la noche, y recrearla de una manera más...

—Q-que… ugh… —Susurró, para después cubrir su rostro con sus manos. Aún más vergonzoso, esperaba que aquello no hubiera creado una incomodidad en su entrepierna, a través de sus dedos, tembloroso miró hacia abajo.

—Menos mal. —Suspiró aliviado. Preocupado por la posibilidad de que Midousuji provocara ese tipo de despertares, su cabeza daba vueltas al asunto. El mensaje de la noche anterior. Lo recordó. — ¿¡Ahhhh!?

—¿¡Onoda-kun?! —Exclamó su madre de lo que parecía al otro lado de su casa, que pocos segundos después asomo su cabeza por la puerta de su habitación. —¡¿Onoda?! ¿¡Está todo bien?!

La actitud de su madre era lo que más extrañaba de vivir con ella. Atenta y distraída a la vez. A pesar de la edad de su "pequeño hijo", el cual ya había ganado una altura a través de los años, su madre lo veía como un niño, recordando cada noche que coloque su alarma para ir a la Universidad, incluso en otros pequeños detalles, con lo que parecía un teléfono sin costo.

—Si… ¡Sí! —Respondió Onoda en cierta forma despistado.

—¡Menos mal! Mi hijo no podría estar en peligro en casa de sus padres. —Continuó haciendo referencia a la decisión de Sakamichi por vivir solo. —Te he preparado el desayuno, baja en cuanto te cambies, a no ser que quieras bajar con tu pijama.

—No, ya me cambio M-Mamá.

Quedaban pocos días en su estancia ahí, y todos los había dedicado completamente a asistir a las tiendas que frecuentaba cuando chico. Y por supuesto con Midousuji Akira. Nada por arrepentirse, pero pensar en aquel chico lo hacía revolver su estómago, o así lo sentía. En un vasto intento por ignorar esas emociones incomodas, un día después lo llamó. No sabía si él tendría inconvenientes o que tan lejos o cerca él vivía como para acompañarlo tantos días, pero presentía que si lo preguntaba no obtendría respuesta.

—_Que_ —Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono con un tono insípido.

—Uh, ¡Hola Midousuji-kun! —Respondió nervioso, y para empeorar, Akira no respondió nada hasta después de unos momentos que parecían eternos. —_Que es… que es lo que quieres Sakamichi…_

—Hm… Y-yo solo quería mencionarte un plan que… bien… ¿planee? L-la noche anterior y bien podemos ir a la colina que está a lado de la carretera que lleva a Hakone, es un poco lejos, la dis…

—_Iremos en bicicleta, será más fácil _—Interrumpió con el mismo tono, parecía que su expresión fuera de una llamada de secuestro.

—¡Bien! Entonces podemos llegar a un restaurante antes de salir de la ciudad conozco uno muy bueno cerca del centro. —Comentó emocionado el chico de lentes.

—_¡Lo que sea! Deja de ser tan… asqueroso… ¡Sakamichii!_ —Gritó el chico de Kyoto para así colgar la llamada. Divertido, el megane solo sonrió y dejó su celular para prepararse.

"Asqueroooso" Se repetía un Midousuji con el rostro contra la pared. Sakamichi lograba una enorme tensión en sí mismo que no le permitía pensar con claridad las cosas. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Era lo mismo que se preguntaba una y otra vez. Para Akira el amor era una cosa simple, las etiquetas eran una tontería, si quieres a una persona, la quieres, no hay ciencia ni reglas. Mas nunca había enfrentado a aquello tan patético como el amor y, aunque lo golpeara directo en la cara, lo negaría con todo su ser. _Solo era una pérdida de tiempo_. Por su puesto que lo era.

—Patético… y asqueroso…

Recordó aquellas emociones que lo hicieron débil. La vista de una colina, su respiración entrecortada en un intento por que sus en aquel entonces pequeñas piernas alcanzaran la cima y poder ver a lo lejos un hospital. Esa habitación llena de luz que hacían brillar a su fuente de felicidad. Su madre que lo recibía con una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos cansados, sus brazos siempre ansiosos por abrazarlo y pegarlo así misma sin importarle la apariencia que tuviera. Día tras día, pedalea por lo que quiere, por lo que añoraba en aquel tiempo, por lo que ahora, viste unas gafas e irradia un fuerte color amarillo cada vez que se encuentra a su alrededor.

"Desagradable"

Vistió casual, camisa negra, jeans desgastados y una chamarra gris y aquella mochila cruzada que paseaba por su costado diariamente. Así pues se dispuso a salir de su hogar.

Parecía un día prometedor. Midousuji anduvo en su DeRosa hasta la casa de Onoda, con pensamiento incesante, no dejaba de recordar esa noche. Sabía que lo había arruinado, mas no que magnitudes tuvo. —Asqueroso, como pude decir eso. —Exclamó en voz alta, que de ser posible merecería un golpe suyo de no ser porque necesitaba ambas manos en los manubrios.

Atravesó el umbral de la casa. No esperaba que se viera tan pequeña por fuera. Se acercó y tocó. Una mujer de muy baja estatura, cabello esponjado y color marrón lo recibió. Lo observó de pies a cabeza y se mantuvo con una característica mirada directo a los de Midousuji. Por primera vez en un tiempo se sintió intimidado por la mirada de un adulto.

—Uh… Sakamichi…

—¡ONODA!

El grito inesperado de la mujer logró sacar un susto de Akira, quien solo emitió un sonido extraño en respuesta.

— ¡Debes ser amigo de Onoda-kun! No creo que alguien además de las amigas del club alguien viniera por aquí… ¡El ya viene! Seguro que aún está buscando calzoncillos…

— ¡MAMA! —Exclamó Onoda sorpresivamente colocándose delante de su madre. — ¡Midousuji-kun! —Continúo para así salir de la puerta y adelantarse a Akira. — ¿Nos vamos?

Se notaba claramente nervioso, y la rápida presentación de la madre de Onoda no había sido de ayuda, así lo había supuesto Midousuji.

Ambos en bicicleta, después de comer en el aclamado restaurante que Onoda había mencionado, decidieron ir un poco más lento, el día pasaba lento y por alguna razón el chico de lentes quería perder el tiempo antes de dirigirse a la carretera.

Por las calles, un entre semana indicaba poca gente, lo cual Midousuji realmente agradecía.

—Y… ¿Qué t-te ha parecido la comida? —Habló Onoda intentando abrir la conversación.

—No tan desagradable. —Contestó indiferente.

—Ya veo… Y… uh…

—No es necesario que a fuerzas tengamos un tema de conversación Asquimichiii —Dijo interceptando su mirada.

— ¡M-Muy bien! —Dijo el de ojo celeste sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada al frente. El sol se mantenía oculto y el clima estaba algo húmedo, cualquiera diría que estaba por llover, pero para la actitud de Sakamichi aquello no era suficiente, el aún tenía esperanzas de que el sol se ocultara y pudiera ser visto como lo planeado.

Con discreción, Onoda reviso su reloj, que al parecer indicaba que era tiempo de irse. Midousuji odiaba sentirse manejado por gente tan despreciable como el chico de lentes, él no tenía por qué obedecer sus peticiones, pero lo pasaría por alto… solo esta vez…

Detrás de Sakamichi, Akira aún se preguntaba por qué hacer un trayecto de 30 minutos hasta no se dónde valdrían la pena. Reconocía la carretera, mas no el desvió que Onoda tomó.

Bajaron y estacionaron las bicicletas contra un árbol. Después de atravesar uno de los pequeños muros de contención del camino, y el espectro ante sus ojos apareció. Era una vista completa de chiba junto con el lago vecino, el sol se ocultaba a través del lago. Una vista única.

—¿Y bien? —Habló Sakamichi después de que ambos observaran el paisaje por unos momentos. El rostro del chico poco y más e indicaba un "Ta daan". Más el de Akira se mostraba confuso. Ahora todo estaba ahí. Onoda había tomado el tiempo para que apreciaran justo la puesta de sol desde este punto, no sabía que quería lograr, pero lo que fuese, Midousuji aún no lo entendía. Hasta que observó su rostro, ahí, incandescente a pesar de la tenue luz del sol.

—Asqueroso

Sakamichi no sabía que más esperar. Un pequeño rayo de esperanza le indicaba que una simple sonrisa por parte de él sería suficiente, que esta vista lo haría de alguna manera decir algo más… El mismo quiso descartar la idea, por lo que simplemente dedicó su vista sonriendo levemente al paisaje, en verdad disfrutaba de él, junto con Midousuji.

Ambos tomaron asiento en el pasto, era cómodo en verdad, y estar cuesta abajo hacia que nada impidiera su vista.

Akira en ese momento dedico su mirada hacia Onoda. Hipnotizante en cierto modo. ¿Qué cosas tan asquerosas pensaba?

—Onoda-kun —Dijo el chico de Kyoto mirando al frente.

— ¿Si, Midousuji-kun?

"_Que estás haciendo_"

—Cierra tus… ojos. —Comentó en una voz que era en todo parecido menos a su actitud fría, que incluso parecía difícil de hacer para él.

— ¿Ah? Uh… ¡C-Claro! —Contestó cerrándolos. Por su mente no pasaba ninguna posibilidad, solo obedeció. Midousuji, con una de sus manos tomo el rostro de Onoda como si fuera a corregir a alguien por no decir "kun", pero con más suavidad, sintiendo la textura del rostro del megane —M-Midousuji… —Susurró el chico de lentes. Ahora sabía que lo que sea que fuese a pasar por los siguientes segundos no sería cualquier asunto.

—Cállate. —Dijo casi en una orden, con voz tenue. Acercó su rostro al de él, deslizo muy levemente sus labios por la frente de Sakamichi, deslizándose lentamente hasta rozar su nariz. Sosteniéndose un momento así, sintiendo la respiración lenta y pesada de éste, pudo apenas hablar

—No… los… abras… —Susurró de nuevo Akira con un tono que parecía causarle problemas.

Onoda sentía sus latidos golpear con fuerza su pecho, sus labios temblaban y sus ojos pedían a gritos ser abiertos.

Sus labios fueron poco a poco haciendo contacto con los del chico, suaves y cálidos los del megane hacían un contra efecto en los de Midousuji, que eran rígidos y delgados. Un beso simple, que hacia al chico de ojos azabache presionarlos contra los suyos.

Solo un instante que duró por tanto. Midousuji alejándose un poco hizo que Onoda abriera sus ojos, su mirada estaba perdida y sus pupilas se dilataban fuertemente. Un silencio sepulcral invadió a ambos. Tembloroso, Sakamichi se levantó en sus rodillas y torpemente cayó hacia atrás.

—No… No Midou… L-Lo siento… Esto… —Habló con pocas palabras y se levantó corriendo rápidamente colina arriba por su RCZ.

Midousuji en silencio, observó el resto de la puesta de sol, inexpresivo.

—Esto… no lo he planeado.

* * *

**AAAHHH LO siento. No sé que ha pasado, fui débil y me agarraron más sentimientos desastrosos. Ese ultimo dialogo no se si lo dijo Midousuji o yo xD.**

**¿Que pasara en el prox capitulo? Ni yo se. Nah mentira, ¿acaso es más situaciones con muchos clichés shoujo? ¿Sexo desastroso? ¡No!... Aún no… ¡PERO! Algo pasará e.e**

**REVIEEEWS (si, si hay)**

**milokett:** ¡Muchas gracias! Actualizaré seguido esto, espero no perder coherencia con estudio y todo xD

**ZRA:** Disculpa si no fue tan fuerte ;w; metí mucho drama pero creo que estoy dejando lo mejor para el final… ¡Muchas gracias! *llora* Es gracias a gente como tú que aún existen cachorritos(?)

**Hanako:** jajajajaja Asquimichi merece más amor por parte de Mido, todos lo sabemos. *rueda en círculos*

**¡Pueeees! ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	5. Gracias por llamar

**¡Hey! Adivinen, las cosas se ponen fuertecitas a partir de este capítulo, así que agarren sus pañuelos y a leer.**

**Nota: Cambiaré la clasificación si tengo problemas o a alguien no le parece que deje esta categoría a pesar del contenido.**

Recostado en su cama se preguntaba una y otra vez porque había hecho eso. Esa acción tan asquerosa le había costado días sin ver al chico de lentes, se repetía así mismo. Inexpresivo, daba vueltas en su cama escuchando música y tratando de ignorar el hecho de que tal vez Onoda jamás lo volvería a ver a los ojos, había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que no todos pensaban como él, el amor venia en muchas formas y tamaños, pero jamás con los mismos efectos.

No tomaba el valor para buscarlo, no estaba en sus planes disculparse, por lo que una llamada no sería tan fácil de llevar ignorando lo que había pasado aquel atardecer y como Sakamichi salió huyendo del lugar. "Patético."

Onoda salía del hogar de su Madre para así volver de sus vacaciones, un fuerte abrazo y unas cuantas palabras fueron todo antes de que montara su bicicleta y volviera a su departamento en la ciudad vecina. Desde ese día no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Midousuji, de pronto golpeaba su frente pensando en lo grosero –a su criterio- que había sido al salir de ahí de esa manera; Estaba confundido, como nunca, no sabía por dónde empezar. Varias veces dando vuelta en la habitación, no dudó en tomar su celular y escribir un mensaje de "lo siento" al chico de Kyoto, pero justo antes de enviarlo un estrago atravesaba su garganta haciendo que cerrara el aparato y lo lanzara al lugar de mejor aterrizaje cercano. Al final, en una decisión que ni él esperaba eligió por hablar con Akira el día de su regreso a casa.

Escuchó el vibrar de su celular en el suelo, levantó uno de sus largos brazos y revisó de quien se trataba… Al verlo, lo ignoró y lo colocó en su bolsillo.

—Desagradable… Sakamichi… —Susurró para sí. No sirvió de nada ignorarlo, después de varios intentos de llamada, recibía un mensaje. Uno tras otro, solo lograban encender más la curiosidad y enojo de Midousuji, sin embargo, fuerte a su decisión no revisó ninguno, no pensaba soportar una conversación incómoda.

Confundido y preocupado Onoda había decidido parar.

—Midou-kun. —Dijo mientras guardaba el móvil y dirigía su vista a la carretera, decidido a regresar a casa lo más rápido posible.

Todo el trayecto había sido un dolor en el trasero, casi literalmente, no había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de recorrer una distancia así como un paseo en el parque, divirtiéndose por su puesto, pero su cuerpo temblaba y podía apenas con un gran esfuerzo mantenerse de pie. Subió el par de escaleras que lo alejaban de la entrada de su departamento, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta. Justo como lo había dejado, un orden perfecto y acogedor en aquel lugar que llamaba hogar.

Como pudo se adentró en la bañera, soltando un fuerte suspiro de felicidad, la cual solo duró poco cuando la imagen de Midousuji apareció ante él. Ahí estaba, trataba de imaginar la expresión que tenía al plantar aquel beso en sus labios, su respiración entrecortada, el tacto de sus manos en el césped y el roce de la delgada y suave palma de Akira en su rostro, todos los factores que lo hicieron enrojecer su rostro al límite, su corazón se agitó fuertemente y podía sentir que sus manos se enfriaban al contacto del agua… frente a él se encontraba la verdad. Por qué se sentía de aquella manera, por qué tenía la urgente necesidad de revivir inconscientemente ese atardecer que disfrutaban juntos, su corazón acelerándose y su cuerpo tembloroso, era algo más, por supuesto que lo era. Sus ojos se mantenían mirando a la nada pero de alguna forma sorprendidos; Ahora estaba en una situación que jamás pensó enfrentar y mucho menos con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—… Yo… ah… —Trataba de formular palabras sin éxito. Sonrió nervioso al pensar que tal vez ahora era el protagonista de su propio manga "yaoi", donde el protagonista se negaba a sus sentimientos por otro hombre, pero que por supuesto terminaba aceptándolos con un toque cliché y venerado por todos aquellos lectores que gustaban de esa categoría. —N-no… —Suspiró, y rápidamente negó con la cabeza en un movimiento brusco salpicando agua por toda la habitación de baño — ¡No! ¡Esa es la primera evidencia de que el protagonista niega sus sentimientos por el chico de sus sueños! ¡No…! —Dijo casi en un tono de voz desesperado, pero paró repentinamente cuando una imagen de Akira Midousuji vestido de uniforme universitario rodeado por un aura rosa y pétalos de rosa volando alrededor invadió su mente —¿¡AH!? —Gritó y hundió su rostro en la bañera tratando de eliminar de inmediato esa imagen que, de nuevo manejada por su inconsciente, apareció abrumadoramente dejándolo casi ciego.

Dejo caer su cuerpo en el sofá, solo vestía la parte inferior de su pijama que era una tela de algodón color azul, y cerró sus ojos en un intento por conciliar el sueño antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Mientras tanto el chico de Kyofushi regresaba a casa después de su empleo de medio turno, había dejado su celular para evitar cualquier distracción. Lo había decidido, regresando a su habitación, revisaría cada uno de los mensajes y tomaría el valor para llamar a Sakamichi, simplemente para saber si se encontraba bien, patético al parecer de Akira, pero el pasar de los días y su afecto por el chico de ojos celeste incrementando cada vez más le hacía necesario saber de él.

"Hola Midousuji kun! Esta todo bien?" "Me he querido… he querido hablar pero al parecer no puedes responder" eran unos cuantos mensajes que no parecían tener mucha atención en los signos o en la coherencia, parecía que no pudiera enviarlos con un solo mensaje en claro. Podía comprenderlo, de una manera ajena, pero podía hacerlo. Ahí lo tenía, el móvil estaba en sus manos con el nombre de Onoda listo para llamarlo, acercó su pulgar para hacerlo.

— ¡Midousuji-kun! —Exclamó Onoda al ver el remitente, contestando de inmediato — ¡Hola!... ¿Hola? —Repitió ese saludo al no recibir respuesta. Al otro lado del teléfono se encontraba el chico de ojos azabache mirando a la oscuridad de su habitación, se había quedado sin palabras, escuchaba al chico insistir por la línea, pero sin más, colgó.

—¿Uh? ¡Midou-kun! —Dijo por una última vez, pero al comprender lo que había pasado, cerró el aparato. "Al menos… aun me recuerdas…" Pensó Sakamichi dando una tierna media sonrisa. Lo sabía, no era tonto como para ignorar llegar a esa conclusión. Él quería hablar, él lo quería.

Ahí, rendido y sintiendo sus músculos anestesiados, miraba al techo recordando los momentos que lo habían hecho llegar a esto. Aquella noche, la presión que hizo por un momento contra su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer, su figura cubriéndolo, su voz en un susurro que hacía que un choque eléctrico recorriera su espalda. Todo en aquel breve e inminente momento. Luego aquel sueño, donde su mente había transformado las sensaciones de aquella noche en algo más intenso; sus labios se deslizaban a través de su cuello… sus ojos se cerraron al recrear aquel sueño en su imaginación, haciendo más nítidos los recuerdos. Su respiración, su cuerpo abriéndose paso y devorando su ser… esa presión que se formaba poco a poco en sus pantalones al escuchar los suaves y continuos gemidos de Akira que había creado, yendo más allá del sueño. Abrió sus ojos, y al enfrentarse a la realidad podía sentir aun ese placer concentrado en su entrepierna. Deslizo su mano a través de su torso llegando así a la prominente erección que tenía ahora. Avergonzado, se reacomodó en el sofá poniendo su espalda más recta y totalmente hacia el mueble. La mano que ahora se paseaba por su muslo, acariciaba su pene por encima de la tela, abriendo paso a su imaginación. Lo sentía, sentía que aquella mano era del hombre que hacia su cuerpo y mente temblar, sentía como la deslizaba por su punta, satisfaciendo sus puntos más sensibles. Con su mano libre, cubría su boca tratando de impedir que gemidos salieran, la poca cordura que le quedaba en una situación así le indicaba que lo que hacía era realmente vergonzoso, y más por quien tomaba la situación. Había sido rápido, su cuerpo tembló y sus brazos perdieron fuerza al llegar al clímax, había logrado mojar la tela de su pijama. Lo había logrado tan solo con el tacto por encima de la prenda, pero había sido suficiente conseguir el placer que había buscado con aquellas fantasías.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Cambio su pijama y exhausto cayó sobre su cama, unos minutos después había quedado completamente dormido.

Un sonido repetitivo y continuo lo hizo poco a poco abrir los ojos, la habitación estaba aun completamente obscura. Buscó el reloj de su mesa de noche y pudo ver que eran las 3 am, así enseguida se levantó tambaleándose buscando entre el cesto de ropa el aparato del que provenía el tema de "Love Hime".

—… ¿Si? —respondió pero aclarando un poco su garganta lo repitió. — ¿Si?

—Es tarde Asquimichiii… —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿¡Midousuji?!

—… kun

—Q-que es lo que d-deseas… —Continuó tratando de ignorar que era una llamada a las 3 de la mañana.

— ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Akira en un tono que parecía salir arrastrándose de su garganta.

— ¿Qué?

—Si lo estás, bien, adiós.

— ¡No! ¡No no! ¡Akira!

Siendo un intento desesperado por mantener a Midousuji en la línea, lo había llamado sin formalidades y por… su primer nombre. Nunca supo que pasaba si alguien se dirigía a él con su primer nombre, o al menos que haya vivido para contarlo, de alguna forma se había enterado que llamar al chico por otro que no fuera kun u otra reverencia, era un grave error.

—Seguro que es importante la razón que sea para mantenerme aquí. —Respondió Akira amenazante.

—Midousuji-kun… yo, solo quiero saber si estás bien… —Habló Onoda con una expresión tranquila mientras se dirigía a su futon.

—Estoy bien.

—Me alegra, esto… yo estoy feliz por el hecho de que me hayas llamado, Midou…

—No digas nada, estás siendo tonto y asqueroso Sakamichi —Interrumpió.

—Bien. —Respondió Onoda sonriendo y reacomodándose en su aposento. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, no uno incómodo, si no uno tranquilizante, ambos estaban en sus determinados hogares y en posición para dormir, por su puesto a una ciudad de distancia. Onoda estaba decidido a hablar, pero antes de ello Akira interrumpió nuevamente —El beso del otro día… —Exclamó guardando silencio al final. —Midousuji-kun… fue algo inesperado

—Asqueroso, no debí hacerlo, como se me pudo ocurrir besar a alguien tan estúpido como tu ¿eh? Sakamichiii

— ¿Ah? No… lo se, debería preguntarlo. ¿Por qué me besaste?

Lo escuchó fuerte claro y sintió como su cuerpo caía al vacío, Midousuji estaba con la espada al frente suyo, que tonta excusa podría darle cuando no hay ninguna, al menos así lo pensaba.

— ¿Y si he querido hacerlo? ¿Me enfrentarás? ¿Qué harás al respecto Asquimichi?

—D-Dejar de verte

—Te buscaría hasta tener una explicación razonable —Respondió Akira de inmediato.

— ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No comprendo que quieres hacer Midousuji-kun!

— ¡Aaaasquerooso! Pensé que eras más inteligente O-no-da kun —Susurró el de kyofushi. La verdad era que incluso Akira estaba confundido. —Sakamichi… tengo que dormir, deja de distraerme. —Continuó para así colgar el celular.

—Buenas noches… —Se respondió a sí mismo el chico de lentes, como cada vez, su corazón volvía a su estado normal.

"Gracias por llamar." Escribió el megane enviando el mensaje, para así dormir de nuevo.

Mientras tanto con el rsotro contra la almohada, se dignó apenas a mirar el mensaje entrante —Ugh… Asquimichii que quieres lograr… —Dijo a sí mismo al ver el texto.

**Bruuuuhhh… ¿Qué tal? ¿Esta pasable? ¡Bien! Tal vez me tarde un poco más en actualizar debido a que estoy en clases… pero haré todo lo posible tbh.**

**Reviews:**

**Hanako: **Honestamente no sé si alegrarme por llenarte de feels xD para una shiper es peligroso tener sobrecargas(?)

**Laura Ximena:** Jaja ¡me alegra que hayas comentado! Que me hagan saber que gustan del fic inspira bastante :D

**Y como saben, ¡lector feliz autor feliz! Muchas gracias por sus reviews *cries* ¡Hasta el prox. Capitulo!**


	6. Te quiero, Midousuji

**Teheeee lo siento, mi computadora está hecha pedazos y funciona solo cuando quiere hacerlo así que dejare esto aquí y retrocederé lentamente…**

**Peroooo traigo buenas noticias ¡he decidido ir al grano! Basta de drama y vamos a hacer que estos dos se quiten de rodeos… a no seeeer**

**Bueno, sin más, ¡disfruten!**

* * *

"_No seas patético…"_

Una mañana más y el frio era abrumador, había olvidado como de costumbre prender el calentador. Un inicio de semana poco tentador, la Universidad le dejaba poco tiempo para sus asuntos de suma importancia… tales como ver anime, jugar videojuegos o ir a convenciones.

Solo una cosa era diferente después de aquellas cortas semanas de descanso, y era aquel chico de cabello azabache y expresión tenebrosa. No encontraría una manera de excusar su atracción a él, hacía poco que identificaba esa sensación por el chico como "atracción", pero al menos se alegraba de no haber pasado por un largo proceso de aceptación, después de todo, ver historias románticas al estilo "Boys Love" había sido de ayuda.

Vistió de forma casual, colocó sus gafas y se dedicó a salir de su departamento camino a la Universidad.

"Cuál es el punto…"

Akira, por el contrario, estaba en una batalla consigo mismo pensando en las cosas asquerosas que había hecho y pensado con Sakamichi como protagonista. Ese algo que lo orillaba a hacer cosas estúpidas estaba presente siempre que el chico de lentes andaba campante por ahí. Entrenar día a día solo mantenía ocupada su mente por un periodo de tiempo, pero siempre en la soledad de su habitación, su radiante rostro estaba ahí, el suave toque de sus labios contra los suyos y el emanar de su calor corporal, que solo era visible a través de su vestimenta. No sería fácil, pero algo lo mantenía insistente. Tomó el aparato en sus manos y ubicó el nombre de Onoda. ¿Para qué lo quería? No tenía un plan o algo, y no era como si el chico estuviese libre para aceptar una invitación inminente… ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan considerado?

—No, no es necesario.

Onoda intentaba sobrevivir a la clase. El profesor no era muy eficaz, le sorprendía que aún estuviera despierto o cuerdo para entender lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos… hasta que el vibrar de su bolsillo lo hizo entrar en sí. Sin revisar el remitente, pidió permiso para salir de la clase y responder a la llamada. Ansioso esperaba que fuera de esa persona, o al menos así lo esperaba.

— ¡Hola!

— ¡Onoda-kun!

Escuchó como respuesta su nombre, pero su voz era un tanto distinta al tono frígido que esperaba.

—Me alegra no haberlo intentado más veces, ¡no sabía si lograría comunicarme contigo! —Continuó la voz al otro lado del teléfono soltando una leve risita al final.

— ¡Ma!… ¡Manami-kun! —Respondió Onoda realmente emocionado, el chico de cabello celeste había sido uno de sus grandes amigos a través de la preparatoria y ni decirlo del Interescolar, tres años enfrentándolo como su mayor rival. — ¡Nunca pensé escucharte de nuevo t-tan pronto! —Continuó el chico de lentes

— ¿Tan pronto? Ha pasado más de un mes Onoda-kun, ¿qué dices, vamos a comer? O bien quieres recordar… no sé si decir viejos tiempos… ¡buenos tiempos!

—Manami-kun… L-lo siento, ahora mismo estoy en clases y no creo

— ¿Cuál es tu horario de salida? No me importaría pasar por ti

—Ah uh es a las tres pero en realidad no creo tener…

— ¡Bien! ¡Ya nos vemos Sakamichi-kun! —Percibió en uno de sus sentidos para escuchar después el pitido de que la llamada había terminado. — ¿¡No escuchas Manami?! —Exclamó mientras que en el mismo momento su profesor asomaba su rostro, indicando que callase y entrara a clases de una vez.

Entre leves empujones y jóvenes adultos alborotados, logró abrirse paso y salir del instituto. Con su vista, pobre pero funcional, intentó ubicar al ex alumno de Hakogaku. Unos minutos pasaron y cuando las pequeñas multitudes se despejaban un poco más, comenzó a pensar que tal vez se había retardado lo cual no le sorprendería en absoluto.

Sintió como unas manos frías cubrieron sus ojos, y como consiguiente una suave respiración a su costado. — ¿A dónde mirabas Onoda-kun? —Escuchó al fin decir. El chico de lentes volteó y quedó sin palabras y con una expresión ingenua, el chico al frente suyo estaba ahí, no era creación de su imaginación, hablábamos de que Sangaku podía desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Manami se lanzó contra Onoda, que de no ser porque lo envolvió con sus brazos diría que lo había envestido.

— ¡Onoda-kun! Como has crecido

—Solo han sido unos meses M-Manami…

— ¿Así? Ha pasado mucho desde entonces

—He… puedo asegurarte que si —Respondió Sakamichi, rascando su nuca un poco nervioso. — ¿Y… quieres ir a…? —Continuó, pero no esperó nada más como respuesta pues se encontró con la mirada penetrante del chico de Hakone, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa. —Ah, ¿Manami-kun? —Insistió dando una temblorosa media sonrisa. — ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! —Habló por fin el de Hakone, y antes de que Onoda pudiera digerirlo Manami lo había tomado por la mano, dirigiéndose a la parada del autobús.

Ambos, todo un día conversando sobre cosas que habían sucedido durante el tiempo que no pudieron verse; Aunque claro, Sakamichi no pudo hablarle sobre Akira, algo simplemente lo detenía, no sabía una razón.

Siendo relativamente temprano, habían decidido volver a casa, al menos Onoda sabía a donde dirigirse.

—Bien, creo que es hora de que retorne, no me gustaría llegar a casa por la noche ¡ja! —Habló primero Manami, riendo tímidamente. —Así que aquí es tu linda vivienda Sakamichi-kun —Continuó Sangaku. — ¡Así es! —Exclamó Onoda.

En silencio, más que con el sonido de las cigarras alrededor, no supieron que más hablar. Con miradas dispersas, suaves y sonoras risas, se dignaron a decir algo.

—Ha sido bueno verte Sakamichi, me alegra saber que aún me recuerdas. —Dijo Manami dándole con cada palabra a Onoda un golpecito en su pecho. —Por favor, veámonos pronto, ansío enfrentarte una vez más en alguna colina por Hakone, a no ser que tengas una mejor idea…

— ¡Suena genial! ¡Y-Yo en verdad quiero enfrentarte de nuevo Manami-kun! Yo t-te llamo o…

— ¡Ja! No has cambiado Onoda-kun —Sonrió ladino el peliazul, para darse media vuelta y alejarse poco a poco del azabache. La presencia de Sangaku solía sacarlo de su realidad.

El resto de la semana pasaba a velocidad incongruente, al menos para el megane. Todo el tiempo le emocionaba saber que Manami lo había "visitado", pero su humor bajaba de inmediato al recordar que Midousuji no daba señales de vida. Era algo que hacia sus manos sudar frío y su cabeza dar vueltas.

Envuelto en un grueso cobertor, miraba la televisión con poco interés. Ver anime no lo llamaba mucho en ese momento, solo quería ver algo diferente. Agradecía que la semana hubiera acabado y ansiaba disfrutar de su tiempo libre, sin embargo quería dedicar esa noche a relajarse y cubrirse del frio. El sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió y tuvo que salir de su pequeño fuerte para alcanzarlo estando al otro borde del sofá.

—Hola…

— ¡Sakamichi-kun! —Al escuchar la voz proveniente, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro.

— ¡Midousuji-kun! —Respondió emocionado. — ¿Estas bien? No he sabido nada de ti, o ¿has mandado algo? Porque no he recibido mensaje…

— ¡Calla! Solo llamaba porque necesito saber si conoces el bar que esta por el centro, por ese desagradable maid café.

— ¿Uh? P-Por supuesto, tienen horarios muy amplios, creo que en si son bares nocturnos

—Me da curiosidad saber cómo es por dentro, seguro que si lo sabes —Interrumpió el de Kyofushi, insinuante. —Así que pasare por ti en un momento. —Terminó.

— ¿Ah? S-si, ¡e-está bien! Nos veremos en algún lugar o pasarás p-por mí. —Dijo Onoda, avergonzándose un poco del hecho de que había sonado como una adolescente soñada.

— ¡Chico de poca monta! Olvídalo, nos vemos allá. —Dicho esto, colgó primero como de costumbre. De nuevo, sabía que hablaba siempre de más, pero era extraño, lo peor que cruzaba en su mente en ese instante, era lo primero en mencionar.

Onoda se sentía iluso que a pesar de haber asistido un par de veces con Naruko e Imaizumi, estaba nervioso por entrar a un lugar así solo con Midousuji, ¿Con qué fines? Tomaba con mucha medida… De cualquier manera, no querría decir que el chico solo fuese con esos fines.

En todo momento no se podía sacar de la mente el hecho de que era una "cita", no con fines románticos o algo así, pero el pequeño detalle era que Onoda tenía unos sentimientos un tanto culpables.

—Midousuji-kun… ¡! —Exclamó con una gran sonrisa, levantando su brazo derecho indicando su ubicación entre la poca multitud que los separaba. Sin poder atravesar el muro de gente, Onoda solo insistía para no hacer esperar al chico, cuando de pronto sintió que tomaban su muñeca y lo jalaban a través de, llegando de golpe hacia Midousuji chocando con su delgado y largo cuerpo. —Akira-kun…

—Debería ponerte correa. —respondió inexpresivo alejando suavemente al chico de sí. Ambos se adentraron en el lugar e intentaron buscar un lugar, apartado o lo que fuese, algo que se adaptara más al gusto de Midousuji. Onoda en verdad estaba indiferente hacia aquel ambiente, no le molestaba, mas no se sentía en su "estado de confort", lugares así no eran muy concurridos por él. Un lugar no muy grande, el color abundante era grisáceo, un toque elegante, pero las luces de los alrededores de colores complementarios lo hacían dar un toque más interesante.

Habían estado ya una parte de la noche en una pequeña mesa en los alrededores del bar, Sakamichi como siempre tomando el tema de conversación. Inconscientemente y víctima de los silencios que Akira le dedicaba desinteresado el de gafas solía pedir una bebida con harto alcohol, pero que sabía cómo disimular el fuerte sabor, dejando la idea del chico en que solo era una mezcla de bebida energizante.

—Y… Dime… Midousuji… —Habló entre suspiros, mientras acomodaba sus gafas y tallaba su frente con ambas manos, quitándose el leve sudor que se deslizaba a través.

—No sabes tratar con bebidas alcohólicas. —Dice el chico de Kyoto, recargando su rostro en una de sus manos, observando como el de menor estatura caía preso de ello. Midousuji sabía lo que Onoda pedía, y solo observaba curioso mientras hacía lo mismo después de unos instantes, él no tenía responsabilidad en él, ni sabía cómo trataba este tipo de sustancias, pero algo lo mantuvo expectante y no cruzó por su vaga mente detenerlo. —Dime Sakamichi, ¿Crees poder ponerte en pie? —Habla curioso, continuando su anterior fase.

No obtuvo nada como respuesta, el de ojo celeste solo intenta reanimar su cabeza tallando su rostro frenéticamente, para así poder responder. — ¡Estoy bien! Solo que al parecer esta bebida tenía un poco más de… alcohol… alcohol del que pensé.

—Esa "bebida" tenía sesenta por ciento de alcohol, Asquimichi, estás ebrio.

Onoda se mantuvo en silencio con una expresión de recién levantado, ojos llorosos y un leve color rojo en sus mejillas, no muy ebrio, pero no estaba en todos sus sentidos a la vez.

—Hora de volver. —Continuó Midousuji, dejando el dinero en la mesa y dirigiéndose a Sakamichi para tocar su hombro e indicarle que se levantara.

— ¡S-Si! —Entendió el chico de Chiba y anduvo tras de Akira.

Ambos por la calle a altas horas de la noche. Sakamichi tropezaba continuamente con pequeños baches o por el hecho de que no ponía mucha atención al asfalto, pero Midousuji estaba cerca para mantenerlo de pie, ayudándolo de vez en cuando. "A punto de tocar el suelo con la cara, es momento de intervención" era la regla en aquel momento de Akira, riendo burlón y repetidamente por los sonidos que Onoda emitía al tropezar.

— ¿Falta mucho? —Habló Onoda, tratando de mantener un poco de coherencia en sí. —Midou-kun… —Insistió. —Ah… mis pies duelen y tengo un extraño movimiento en mi estómago.

—Te lo has buscado, tonto. —Respondió Akira sin mirarlo. Al no recibir respuesta, giro para observar al chico, el cual estaba inmóvil observándolo. — ¿Qué pasa Asquimichi? ¿Esperas que te suba a mi espalda y te lleve en ese aspecto hasta tu hogar? —Continúa, diciéndolo con un toque de sarcasmo increíble.

Ambos ahí, en medio de una calle completamente vacía, en silencio, se observan mutuamente. Onoda no respondió. Midousuji da un palmazo en su rostro al saber lo que le esperaba. Con sumo cuidado ofrece su espalda al chico de Chiba, inclinándose para que este pudiera "montarlo" más fácil. Sakamichi, sedado y poco cuerdo, solo se inclina hacia él dejando caer su cuerpo sin mover alguna de sus extremidades.

— ¡Asquimichi! ¡Haz un esfuerzo! —Exclama al sentir el peso y poco esfuerzo del otro. Bufa molesto y se las arregla para reacomodar a Onoda y ponerse de pie junto con él.

Logran llegar al hogar del megane a salvo. Midousuji logró percibir las palabras de Sakamichi indicando donde vivía, todo un logro para alguien que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque fuera solo en murmuro.

Akira busca en los bolsillos traseros de Onoda las llaves del chico para poder internarse en el lugar. Después de toques incómodos, logra conseguirlas sin bajarlo. Al entrar, se da cuenta que su departamento no se aleja de lo que todo un "otaku" adornaría su lugar de residencia. Un poco confuso, Midousuji logra encontrar la habitación de Sakamichi. Pasos ligeros y sin necesidad de ocultar el espectro de la oscuridad del frente, lo deja como un objeto inerte en su cama.

—Midou-kun… —Murmura el chico de lentes, postrado en su cama con pecho al frente. El chico de Kyoto lo escucha, y antes de salir de la habitación vuelve hacia él.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Responde sin atención a lo que el otro le pueda contestar.

—Akira-kun… —Continua el megane. Algo, algo lograba que Midousuji se mantuviera en esa habitación, obscura y con olores frescos. No sabía que era lo que ganaría, podría fácilmente irse y dejar las cosas como fuese, pero ese algo…

Sin decir nada, se acerca al aposento e intenta buscar con más claridad el rostro de Sakamichi, apoyando sus largos brazos sobre el futon. —Midou-kun… no me dejes así… —Susurra, esta vez abriendo levemente sus grandes orbes azules, con sus labios un poco abiertos y ese rubor que manaba de sus mejillas. Ahí estaban, víctima de su rostro, de sus palabras que aunque estuviese adormilado, ansiaba escuchar por su parte.

—Sakamichi… —Habla el chico de Kyoto, sosteniendo parte de su peso por encima de Onoda. Irresistible, su garganta estaba seca y sus ojos no podían ser separados de los del otro. Inclinó su rostro hasta llegar al del otro, poniendo sus labios muy cerca de él. —… En verdad eres patético. —Dijo como último para hundir sus labios en los de Onoda, separándose muy rápidamente, pero de inmediato, el de ojo celeste pasó sus manos a través de la nuca de Midousuji, acercándolo de nuevo hacia sí sin mediar palabra. Su cuerpo por encima de Sakamichi con problemas podía mantener la distancia, pero los brazos del megane lo ajustaban más y más a él, sus labios estaban ansiosos, moviéndose sincronizada y placenteramente para el gusto de ambos. Akira subió por completo a la cama, dejando en el centro de sí a Sakamichi. Sus rodillas tenían la distancia entre ambas caderas, pero Onoda levantó su cuerpo rozando continuamente la pelvis del otro. La lujuria inundaba de forma considerable el ambiente. Midousuji amaba el olor que Sakamichi le ofrecía, sudoroso y hambriento, así estaba en aquel momento el que solía ser el tímido "otaku". Parte de su larga lengua paso a través de sus labios, el olor a alcohol no era un problema en aquellos instantes. Sakamichi se las arregló para ajustar su cuerpo al de Akira; Movía sus caderas provocando que los pantalones de Midousuji fueran molestos, al igual que los suyos. El de Kyoto comienza a sobar por encima de la ropa el bulto que yace en la entrepierna de Onoda, moviendo consigo su cuerpo mientras hunde su ser en la boca del megane.

—M-Midousuji-kun… Yo… te quiero. —Susurra Sakamichi en su oído, gimiendo suavemente al tacto del mayor. Fue en ese momento cuando Midousuji entro a esa realidad. Se detuvo por completo y se separó del chico manteniendo la distancia entre sus rostros. Ahí estaba, Onoda estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, su rostro era serio y confuso a la vez, sabía que ese carmesí que lo inundaba no era solo por la bebida, pero no, esa no era la manera de… Pero estaba duro, su cuerpo estaba en un éxtasis inexplicable, deseaba deshacerse de todo lo que le separaba devorarlo, pero algo lo regreso a la poca cordura que le quedaba después de todo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Onoda, vencido y debilitado. —Sakamichi… —Murmuró para sí, mientras sentía como su respiración era continua y profunda. El megane por su parte, estabilizó su cuerpo aunque le costase aun por su estado, y con sus brazos alrededor de Midousuji, lo sostuvo contra él, sin tomar importancia que el peso del contrario cayese sobre sí. No dijeron palabra alguna, Midousuji solo deseaba quedarse así, no querría irse con las manos completamente vacías.

—Descansa… —Suspiró Sakamichi a punto de quedar rendido.

* * *

**¿Que seria de una historia de amor sin la típica escena del bar? O tener sexo ebrio, una de dos.**

**BRUUUHHH la escuela me tiene hecha mierda, lamento la expresión. Con estrés y excelente amor fraternal en casa (nótese el sarcasmo en esto último) La inspiración se va al carajo de golpe D: y estoy en plan FUCK EVERYTHING, pero ustedes que culpa tienen *w* Este fic tiene un futuro, y no lo dejare abandonado así nomas. Ya trabajo en el siguiente capítulo, así que es probable que actualice más rapidito.**

**De nuevo miles de gracias al seguir con esta historia de poca monta :'D Tienen mi amor incondicional.**

**¡Ya nos leeremos!**


	7. Nuevas sensaciones

**¿Listos para otra ración de cursilería innecesaria? Yo tampoco.**

**Básicamente**** un capítulo lleno de MidoSaka (Para variar), hasta en los rincones dónde no llega el sol.**

**Canción**** de inspiración: 9 crimes - Damien Rice.**

* * *

Abrió los ojos con sumo pesar, aún le costaba recobrar su coherencia de la mañana. En su mente creía que se encontraba en su casa, la imagen mental de ver su techo, insípido y sin color con el olor tan específico de su habitación; Sin embargo, no tuvo nada de lo que quedaba del recuerdo de la noche anterior... Un momento, no había vuelto a casa, lo último que vio fue el rostro de aquella desagradable persona cayendo dormida plácidamente con su cara encendida en rojo. Su vista, aclarándose cada vez más creando una escena mas nítida ante él, se encuentra con lo que parece ser un póster en el techo, un peso a su lado y un calor proveniente de ahí... Su cabellera azabache corta y alborotada, su nariz respingada asomando apenas desde su ángulo y un cómico y bajo sonido saliendo de su laringe.

_"¡Sakamichiiii!"_ Pudo escuchar ese grito por parte suya en su mente, creando sensaciones muy, pero muy desagradables en su interior. El de ojos celeste dormía tranquilamente con la mitad de su ser en Akira, pasando su pierna por encima de éste y aferrándose a su brazo, mientras su mano libre descansaba sobre el pecho del de Kyoto._ "¡Asqueroso!"_

Lentamente decide mover su brazo fuera de sí, suave y fugaz, pero con poco éxito pudo hacerlo; Un adormilado Onoda se aferraba más a él, rosando su suave mejilla contra su brazo. _"¡Pigiiiii!"_ Esa situación, aunque con su toque ridículo a su parecer, esa pequeña e insignificante emoción en lo profundo de su ser lo hacía sentirse feliz... que desagradable. A pesar de sentirse cómodo con aquello, no soportaba tener ese tipo de presión.

— M-Mido... — Se escuchó en un balbuceo por parte de Sakamichi, cutre intento por llamar a Midousuji quien se quedó petrificado al escuchar su voz.

— ¡Kimoooooo! — En ese instante sacó su brazo en una ráfaga haciendo que el despertar por parte de Onoda fuera un horrendo susto matutino; Sakamichi gritó en respuesta y en el momento en que entró en sí, exasperado al ver a Midousuji en su cama en aquel aspecto, retrocedió y cayó de la superficie, haciendo su aterrizaje sobre su espalda. Midousuji en respuesta solo se dedicó a observar desde arriba, aún en su lugar, el evento que acababa de ocurrir y solo esperaba ansioso ver el rostro de Sakamichi y poder burlarse de él. —¿Qué haces ahí Asquimichi? De ver tu rostro de esa manera esta mañana, yo debería ser el que estuviese en el suelo —Dice el chico de Kyoto levantándose del lugar y alcanzando el cinto que estaba tendido en el suelo. Con sorpresa cubriendo su rostro, mudo y con el corazón alborotado trata de recrear lo ocurrido dando una excusa para esa mañana.

— ¡M-Midousuji-kun! Yo, por qué, acaso que está ¡¿por qué estás aquí?¡

— Asunto confidencial

— ¿Que ocurrió?

En un momento Onoda sólo trataba de recordar la noche anterior... el bar, las bebidas, la espalda de Midousuji... En ese instante el chico se percata del cinto siendo levantado por Midousuji para ser puesto en sus caderas y ajustar su pantalón.

— Mi...dousuji, ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

— ¿Ah? — Akira observa al chico con curiosidad e ignorancia de sus palabras, entonces pensó en sus acciones y el pantalón siendo reacomodado. La cama un poco alborotada pero no desastradamente, las gafas de Sakamichi en el suelo y la cabeza de almohada de cada uno; Ambos se observaron en punto muerto en sus ojos, un silencio sepulcral se hizo llegar y ambos rostros comenzaron a encenderse en cuestión de segundos al comenzar a recordar, aunque poco claras, las escenas de la noche anterior.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No paso nada asqueroso Sakamichi! ¡Nada!

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡No!

— ¡Nos hemos besado y casi lo hacemos pero has quedado sedado antes de...!

— ¡¿Aaah?!

Tras cada palabra que alguno trataba de decir para excusar lo de la noche anterior, sólo daba brote a ideas más confusas y comprometedoras. El rostro de Onoda estaba con un fuerte color carmesí, ahí estaba, esa idea de nuevo chocaba contra él. No quedaba alternativa, podía asegurar que la noche pasada las copas habían caído de más, y de alguna forma se las había arreglado para llegar a casa gracias a Midousuji, si, aunque se tratase de él y le costara creer que hubiese sido tan amable de llevarlo a casa... y al parecer estaba en una pieza.

— Nos hemos... besado.

— Así es, nada importante. —Responde Akira de inmediato dando media vuelta hacia la salida de la habitación.

— Y... ha sido, ¿un beso... solo un beso? —Masculla entre dientes el de lentes, sumamente apenado.

— S-Si, un beso insignificante y sin importancia, ¡ya calla Asquimichi! Deja de preguntar cosas sin sentido y estúpidas, nada pasó y todo es igual. — Dice el de Kyoto en un fuerte intento por mantener la calma y no rendirse ante sus visibles nervios por la mirada de Sakamichi.

Onoda se levanta y trata de seguir al chico por su departamento. Midousuji deseaba salir de ése lugar lo más rápido posible, no soportaría un instante más con aquellos prejuicios y las ideas eran muy fáciles de entrar en su mente, algo que en verdad aborrecía.

— ¡Akira-kun! ¡Bien puedes quedarte! D-Después de todo me gustaría agradecerte por traerme a salvo a casa, ¿sabes? No me llevo muy bien con el alcohol y...

— No es necesario que hables tantas cosas inútiles, tonto. No necesito que me menciones que quieres "agradecerme" por llevar a alguien ebrio a casa, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho... M-Me refiero, lo que quiero decir es que solo has sido un estorbo para mi, no necesitaba saber que tu bien se encontrara hasta tu hogar. — Hablaba con cierto tartamudeo al contradecir a sí mismo las palabras que se escapaban en su mente, recargando su frente en el marco de la casa preguntándose por qué hablaba tanto. En ese momento, Onoda había cruzado la habitación para alcanzarlo, sin decir nada, solo tomó la mano del de mayor estatura, provocando que la mirada de éste se centrara en él; Titubeó algunas palabras insistiendo en su estadía mientras que el otro desviaba la mirada... y en ese momento, Akira sólo lo observa, mudo y aún dudoso de la "respuesta" que estaba a punto de dar. Esos grandes orbes azules que lo cautivaban, la sonrisa brillante que emanaba un fuerte color amarillo cada vez que sus molares se mostraban en aquél gesto, todo era debilitante para Midousuji. —¡Está bien! ¡Asquerosa persona! Eres demasiado molesto, agradece que accedo a tu invitación, supongo que es una muestra de inferioridad ante mi y sería una clase de intercambio de buenas acciones.

— Uh ¡si! ¡Y en verdad quiero agradecerte Midousuji-kun!

Ahí iba de nuevo con esa actitud tan desastrosa. Sakamichi no entendió muy bien la definición del chico, pero había quedado en claro que estaría con él por el resto del día... al menos eso quiso escuchar.

Veloz y sin reproches, el día estaba en su ocaso y la luz se ocultaba tenue para dar fin. Por la tarde habían decidido pedir algo de un restaurante que tenía buena pinta cerca de ahí, según el gusto de Sakamichi. Todo se desprendía lento y eficazmente en cada conversación que ambos llevaban; Akira solo se perdía en el entusiasmo de Onoda mientras éste contaba emocionado cada hecho que lo había marcado en el tiempo pasado, no sin antes disculparse y agradecer o sacar el asunto de que Midousuji se las había arreglado para subirlo a su espalda... un sin fin de palabras escandalosas.

Ambos se encontraron con el momento en el cual uno tiene que iniciar la despedida, Midousuji se dirigía hacia la puerta cuando Onoda solo deseaba estar con él un instante más, así de sencillo, su actitud recaía en los hombros de Akira sin siquiera notarlo.

— Midousuji-kun.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?

— G-Gra...

— ¡Pigiiii! Calla tu boca de una vez o mis labios lo harán.

Lo dijo sin preámbulo y con arrepentimiento sólo un segundo después de exhalarlo, ¿Por qué dijo aquello tan atrevido? Era como si besarlo se hubiera convertido en una vil costumbre para ambos, que desagradable situación, pero así lo era, no podía evitarlo y amaba a la vez que odiaba pensar tan asquerosamente.

Sin palabras, el de lentes sólo lo observó con unos ojos tímidos y ansiosos, era como si él sintiera esa misma presión que la del otro. Toma ambas manos entre las suyas, no pensaría jamás que se atrevería a hacer tal cosa, y lo lleva consigo hasta dentro del departamento; Midousuji solo siguió los impulsos del otro dejándose llevar como un niño pequeño a las entrañas del monstruo. Sin soltarlas, Akira se acercó al rostro de Sakamichi, directo a sus labios, posando así los suyos sobre éstos, Onoda por su parte había decidido continuar con ello. Se sentía bien, muy bien, podía hacerlo toda la noche y sólo con el tacto de sus labios, ambos con manos gentiles se posaban en las del contrario... todo era demasiado irreal, Sakamichi no se molestó en encender las luces de su pequeño hogar, estaban rodeados por una oscuridad que reinaba poco a poco y completamente el lugar en ese punto

_"He caído."_

Ambos se deslizaban hacia el suelo en medio de aquella pequeña sala de estar. Midousuji recargó su frente en la del otro, se habían separado un instante para mirarse fijamente, ambas en silencio y que a través de, no era necesario decir más, aunque siempre habría ese algo...

_"¿Por qué?"_

— Te empeñas en destruirme, Onoda Sakamichi-kun.

— No.

— Si... eres tonto, un tonto sin escrúpulos, débil y distraído... ¿por qué insistes en destruirme?

Sakamichi acarició el rostro de Akira, una sensación áspera de una barba bien rasurada, el débil calor que manaba era suficiente para tibiar sus dedos que el alrededor había helado. Midousuji se acercó de nuevo a su rostro para besar cada rincón que a su paso se encontrara... su frente, su párpado, sus suaves mejillas, las comisuras de sus labios... cada rincón para abrirse paso hasta su mayor anhelo, sin embargo no pudo continuar, por lo que sólo hunde su cara en la clavícula de Onoda, subiendo hasta su cuello embriagándose cómo de costumbre de su esencia.

— Te quiero, Midousuji-kun.

— No me mientas. — Interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir alguna otra cosa que fuese enterrada en él, dejando que poco a poco se desangrara. — Estás matándome Sakamichi...

— Te quiero

Lo dijo de nuevo, ¿que ganaría haciéndolo? No era algo simple, era algo más, Akira deseaba que dijera más, sintiera más, ¿por qué sólo de él tenía que ser la sangre derramada?

"Eres un idiota, Sakamichi. Se mío, jamás me dejes,_ se mío_."

Un pensamiento egoísta que lo reconfortaba. Sólo deseaba que esa sonrisa fuese para él, que sus buenas acciones, sus palabras... cualquier estúpido detalle que fuera de parte de Onoda ansiaba que fueran para él. Desastroso.

Era demasiado débil para ponerse de pie al estar frente al chico de lentes, o acaso era la simple idea de no querer alejarse en ningún momento.

Sakamichi por parte deseaba cómo nunca poder encontrar las palabras para enfrentar aquella realidad tan distante. Su corazón estaba hecho trizas y parecía que el pulso del otro lo mantenía en pie, dejando rastros de él en cada segundo. Nunca había sido tan claro, ese hombre era por el cual se sentía de esa manera, quería mantenerlo así por otro momento, uno tras otro, no se cansaría de su respiración en su cuello, la fragancia, el sudor o lo que sea que fuese éso que sucumbía en sus deseos más bajos insistían en que paseara sus manos por la espalda del de Kyoto, la textura de la tela en la yema de sus dedos, subiendo y bajando gentilmente para ascender hasta su cabeza y acariciar su cuero cabelludo.

— Tengo que... irme.

Tomó un momento para Onoda para que eligiera la mejor respuesta. No tenía caso que lo retuviera más.

— Bien...

Midousuji un último aliento y deslizó su mejilla con la contraria; Se levantó, reacomodó sus pertenencias y salió del lugar sin mediar palabra, no tenía la valentía para hacerlo.

Onoda no podía hacer más allá de sólo observar cómo se alejaba en el espectro del último rayo de sol. No lo soportaba. Volvió al interior cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargando su espalda en la puerta, resbalando suavemente hasta el suelo, con brillo en sus ojos y lágrimas a punto de brotar de ellos.

* * *

**Ha salido un poco cortito el cap pero es una buena causa(?)**

**No miento, he tenido que checar ortografía y editar todo a mano, detalle por detalle, y aún así creo que no he rebizAado bien. Bueno, son las 12:44 am y tengo sueño, pero miren, ¡acabé :D!**

**Dedicado a mi estimada Zafiro, ¡tus reviews dan vida querida!**

**Y a todos los demás muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, esas personitas que querían actualización, aquí está pueh, y esa personita que quiere un trío amoroso... lo dejaré en suspenso. **

**Sin más, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	8. Ser complicado

Una semana, dos semanas y el tiempo pasaba cada vez más lento, como si se tratara de una mala broma del destino.

Recuerda como ese atardecer Sakamichi se mantuvo con su frente en sus rodillas intentando asimilar todas las emociones que atravesaban su pecho en aquel entonces; Amor, terror, felicidad, tristeza… amor. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto manejar todo eso? Tal vez porque todo llegaba al mismo tiempo. Así estuvo por un par de horas, sin ser capaz de dejar que las pocas lágrimas que brotaban se deslizaran hasta su mentón. Sus palabras "_Eres un tonto sin escrúpulos_", cada una emitida tras otra no menos dolorosa

"_Lo estoy matando_"

"¿_Por qué me empeño en destruirte_?"

No quería, no sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo, cuales eran esos sentimientos tan abruptos que Midousuji representaba como un dolor insoportable.

Después de tres semanas ninguno había llamado al otro. Sakamichi no pensó en hacerlo porque pensaba que sería una molestia, y después de aquel momento quería darle espacio para que decidiera que hacer con sus emociones. No supo en qué momento la situación se había tornado de esta manera, donde la víctima al parecer era Midousuji Akira. Dejando de lado esa laguna de ideas, tomó su celular y audífonos para salir de su hogar directo a la Universidad… día tras día haciendo la misma rutina, completando sus pendientes y cuidar de su pequeño oasis, pero que lo hacía sentirse como si no hubiera nada en especial o un porque para emocionarse, los días eran un poco más vacíos.

Con poco interés o atención por el camino, se dirigía de regreso a casa en un atardecer temprano. Uno de los —openings— de alguno de sus animes favoritos sonaba a través de los audífonos que lo separaban de la realidad. En un instante, siente unas manos pasearse por debajo de sus brazos y rodearlo por la cintura presionándolo hacia atrás, dejándolo sentir a la delgada figura que lo sostenía; Su primer instinto fue darse la vuelta para descubrir de quien se trataba, no se asustó, era como si ya cual sea la persona que lo hiciera debía ser alguien cercano… Aún con la música cubriendo sus tímpanos, se dio la vuelta aún entre los brazos de la persona y la sorpresa cubrió su rostro al ver de quien se trataba… ¿A quién esperaba? ¿Por qué creyó que al girarse encontraría a Midousuji rodeándolo con sus brazos? —Manami-kun…

Una sonrisa característica brotó de los labios de Sangaku al ver a Sakamichi, observándolo fijamente a lo que Onoda lo describiría como mirada a lo "_Kaworu Nagisa_". —Serias muy fácil de robar, Sakamichi-kun —Habla por fin Manami, ajustando aún más a Sakamichi a su cuerpo; La diferencia de alturas ya era notoria, las manos de Onoda se mantenían en el pecho propio debido a la inexistente distancia entre ambos. Sakamichi se había quedado sin palabras, solo unos débiles gemidos por parte del chico de ojos celeste en respuesta a la presión de los brazos del de Hakone

—Manami, ¿Qué tal? Me sorprende verte por aquí

—Heh, me he aprendido bien el camino al parecer Onoda-Kun, ¿No te alegra?

— ¡Por supuesto! E-Es solo que me has tomado de sorpresa, no esperaba ver a nadie importante hoy

— ¡Soy importante para Sakamichi-kun! —Exclama el joven sonriendo ladinamente, separándose de Onoda y tomando sus manos entre las suyas. — ¿A dónde te dirigías?

—A casa… ¡Ah! ¿Quieres venir? ¡Podemos cocinar algo!

"_Que estás haciendo"_

— ¡Me encantaría! Aunque no se me da muy bien la cocina, pero por ti seguro que puedo intentarlo.

Después de esa breve charla, ambos se dirigieron al departamento del megane. Al llegar, Sakamichi agradecía que hubiera limpiado todo por la mañana, a pesar de que tener invitados inesperados no era común en su vida cotidiana. Decididos, solo quisieron preparar un poco de ramen casero, el cual no resultó ser un desastre para el bien de ambos

—Me da gusto que tu vida vaya tan bien, Sakamichi Onoda —Interrumpe al chico de lentes, quien contaba una de las cuantas historias que tenía por decir

—G-Gracias, Manami-kun… He notado que no sueles contar mucho de ti ¿no es así?

—Disfruto más de las charlas de la gente que me interesa, escucharlos contar con esa emoción me da… vida.

"_Gente que me interesa_"

Esas palabras le hacían sentirse conmocionado, gente que le interesa… ¿en qué categoría entraba Sakamichi?

—Y-Ya veo…

— ¿Lo has escuchado, Sakamichi-kun?

—Fuerte y claro

—Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta —Responde mirando con firmeza a Onoda, dando una media sonrisa —Escucharte me da vida, Onoda-kun… podría hacerlo hasta el resto de mis días.

Un estruendo cubrió su interior al escuchar aquella declaración. No pudo evitar recordar todos los momentos en los que pensaba que "malinterpretaba" las palabras de Manami, sin embargo, hasta este momento fue en el que se dio cuenta de que llevaban un significado más profundo, _vaya tonto…_

—Manami…

—Tienes un poco, aquí —Interrumpió Sangaku, señalando en una de las comisuras de los labios de Onoda lo que parecía ser un resto de la sopa, procediendo de inmediato con una servilleta en mano a limpiarlo —Solo… es un poco… —Susurró acercándose a Onoda de manera peligrosa con esa excusa

—Manami-kun… Yo…

—Sakamichi —Exclamó su nombre mientras con aquella mano, acaricia su mejilla posándola completamente en él, continuando así —Eres increíble.

No sabía a donde llevaría esto, la tensión incrementaba gradualmente deslizándose de entre sus dedos sin retorno alguno. El megane no pudo decir nada, al igual que hacer algo en contra, estaba congelado; Sangaku se acercó aún más, así hasta desaparecer la distancia entre sus labios. Ahí estaba, permitiendo que la boca de Sangaku se abriera paso a través de la suya

"_Que estás haciendo_"

No lo detuvo, algo que sorprendió al mismo Sakamichi. Lo invadió por completo, era como si estuviese correspondiendo a aquel beso en forma de venganza, Midousuji lo había dejado y sus llamadas eran ignoradas de igual manera, era egoísta, ¿Por qué es egoísta? Por qué se atrevió a pensar así de Akira, le estaba diciendo una característica que jamás cruzó por su vaga mente. Algo más le mantenía ahí, era una sensación tan pura y agradable, como si el joven de cabello azulado colocara su cuerpo y alma en aquel simple tacto. Manami se separó de él, observándolo con sus enormes orbes azules que hacían juego con los del contrario, mientras aún sostenía su rostro con su mano

—Sakamichi Onoda… Justo como lo esperé, lo siento tanto —Emitió al ver inexpresivo al megane, a lo que el de Hakone solo da una característica y neutra sonrisa

—N-No, Manami-kun… No te disculpes

Por alguna razón el rostro de Onoda no había cambiado más que por un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Un silencio sepulcral y no más que miradas, Sangaku se encontraba mudo frente a él, solo disfrutando del rostro del otro, tal vez esperando una respuesta que lo salvara de aquella situación, la cual jamás recibió.

Llego a su habitación, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se desliza a través de su cama en busca de descanso; Solo recuerda como Sangaku se levantó, agradeció la comida y al despedirse le dio un fuerte abrazo sin mediar palabra, eso había sido todo.

Al día siguiente, sin dudarlo una vez más, llamó al chico de Kyoto. No le importaba ya, ¿Lo molestaría? No importaba, quería saber de él

— _¡Zakuuu!_

— ¡Midousuji-kun!

Ambos contestaron al unísono una vez que la espera se había cortado y la línea estaba activa

— _¿Dónde has estado escalador de poca monta? Persona egoísta_

—Creí que te molestaría

—_No lo has hecho_ —Respondió Midousuji, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakamichi se quedó en silencio como respuesta, a lo que decide continuar —_Solo… kimo… quería saber cómo estabas_

—Me encuentro bien, gracias Akira-kun…

—_Tal vez te llame más tarde, así que no seas un distraído zaku y mantente alerta. Adiós._ —Terminó el de Kyoto para así colgar, dejando satisfecho al megane.

La culpa lo consumía, no había duda de ello, sabía que si no lo llamaba la simple idea de que el chico larguirucho perdiera el interés en él se hacía más nítida con el paso de los días; Un pensamiento infantil, por supuesto que lo era.

Esa llamada había bastado para que Sakamichi tuviera una simple razón más alegrarse, algo fuera de la rutina. Este nuevo tiempo traía eventos más prometedores, en un par de semanas vería a sus dos grandes amigos que lo acompañaron en todo momento del interescolar, Imaizumi y Naruko, a los que ansiaba ver después de tanto tiempo; Su último encuentro fue en Chiba, cuando Imaizumi había regresado de un tour completo en Yuzawa, una de las ciudades destinadas a carreras en bicicleta, el chico se había convertido en un ciclista profesional. Naruko había continuado con aquel deporte, pero decidió entrar de igual manera a la Universidad, acabando poco a poco con su estabilidad mental con tanta presión, pero al parecer no se quejaba de ello.

Entró en el pequeño establecimiento, un restaurante común que tenía buena pinta; El otaku se adentró en busca de sus amigos, con ojos curiosos observaba en cada rincón intentando ubicar una gran cabeza roja o a alguien de cabello azabache y expresión intimidante a su lado… Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó un estruendo detrás suyo, como si algo pesado hubiera caído, seguido por una voz familiar gritando el nombre de…

— ¿I-Imaizumi? —Dice el megane al ver al susodicho a la distancia, levantando y saludando en el instante con un rostro resplandeciente

— ¡Naruko! —Interrumpió el chico de mayor estatura, en ese instante Sakamichi se gira y se encuentra con aquel joven de cabellos pelirrojos corriendo a toda velocidad hacia él; Puede apenas sonreír de la emoción al ser impactado de tal forma por parte de Shoukichi, ambos casi pierden el equilibrio, pero se mantienen lejos del piso. Palabras entrañables y llenas de sentimiento envuelven a Onoda al estar con sus antiguos compañeros y actuales mejores amigos; Un Naruko ansioso por saber qué tal va su "vida de soltero" en aquel nuevo departamento, mencionando la latente envidia que lo envuelve ya que él compartía departamento con uno de sus hermanos, mientras Imaizumi solo mantenía una actitud reservada y expectante a Sakamichi… Suele compartir más momentos con Naruko, lo cual hacía al chico de lentes la novedad

—Y Naruko-kun… ¿De dónde venias? O ¿Por qué has llegado después de Imaizumi? —Pregunta el megane

— ¡Ah! Vengo con el ganador desde antes de Chiba, hemos dado un pequeño tour por Ibaraki antes de dirigirnos hacia acá, llegamos y yo salía del W.C cuando te avisté ¿Ha sido un largo viaje, no lo crees Imaizumi? —Exclama Naruko, mirando al antes mencionado, asintiendo éste simplemente como respuesta, para enseguida mirar al joven de lentes

—Oi, Sakamichi… Mi familia me ha facilitado unos pases para asistir a un pequeño lugar con cabañas en las montañas de Nagano, no a mucha altitud, pero es un clima muy bueno cuando se tiene aguas termales —Habla y observa como capta la atención del megane

— ¿Ah? ¡Gee! Suena fantástico aunque… No creo poder aceptar —Responde un poco desanimado

— ¿¡Ah?! —Se escucha al unísono por parte de Naruko e Imaizumi — ¡Qué cosa dices Onodaaa! —No evita exclamar el pelirrojo, siendo calmado por Imaizumi, quien le propició un golpe en la nuca

—Mis recursos no son muy… extensivos… ahora mismo

—Onoda, es un pase con todo incluido —Dice Shunsuke con un tono calmado

— ¡Tenemos el poder con Primeizumi en la maleta, Onoda-kun!

Termina Shoukichi con una gran sonrisa burlona, invadiendo de forma abrupta el espacio personal de Imaizumi para enfrentar a Sakamichi en aquella pequeña mesa de café, tardando solo un instante para que el chico de más alta estatura lo empujara fuera de sí con su brazo

—E-En ese caso… ¡Sí! —Confirma el megane con una enorme sonrisa, esa que el pasar de los años no había borrado

—Las vacaciones comienzan pronto, y será lo que parecen cuatro días y tres noches, aunque salir de noche después de estar en un lugar así no es lo mío… —Contesta Imaizumi con aquella actitud que nadie podría cambiar, actitud también conocida como "pensar con la cabeza fría", algo que ni de chiste caracterizaba a los otros dos integrantes del trío —Me han dado 5 pases, mañana les entregare en el que solía ser el hogar de mis padres en Chiba, supongo que recuerdan la dirección, podemos comer algo y… —Dice por ultimo Shunzuke antes de ser interrumpido por Naruko

— ¡Así que Primeizumi se ha quedado con la gran propiedad de sus padres! Si no mal recuerdo no era cualquier residencia "estándar", kakaka!

—Fue su decisión dejarla en mis manos, después de todo ellos han hecho su completa mudanza hace poco menos de 1 año… ¿Y por qué te doy explicaciones de algo así? —Exclama Imaizumi con una pequeña molestia, girando a ver al pelirrojo, el cual sin preámbulo alguno dio una repuesta no tan eficaz pero la cual dio inicio a una pequeña revuelta entre ambos

"_Me alegra que no hayan cambiado_"

Sakamichi no podía evitar recordar todos los momentos que estuvieron juntos, todo hasta aquel atardecer donde se graduaron y cada uno inconscientemente había tomado caminos muy distintos, complicando de forma brutal el contacto entre ellos, tanto que incluso podían pasar meses o como esta vez que fue un año sin comunicarse; Se alegraba que cada uno poco a poco se acercara a sus sueños, así que después de todo ese puro pensamiento reconfortaba el distanciamiento… Después había llegado Midousuji, de nuevo, directo y sin escalas a impartir su presencia sin darse cuenta, para pasar a ser una pieza importante en la joven vida del de ojos celeste… "_Cinco pases_" ¿Qué estás pensando? "_Quedan dos de sobra, seguro que uno no habría problema…_" ¡No!

—Ah… ¿Chicos?

"Lo harás"

Interrumpió el joven de lentes, guardando un silencio entre los tres, ganándose indefinidamente la atención de los otros dos individuos — ¿P-Puedo invitar a a-alguien más…?

— ¿Huh? —Imaizumi soltó un bufido ante las palabras de Onoda

— ¡No es necesario! ¡L-Lo siento mucho! No debí haber… —Continuó de inmediato al ver la reacción de su antiguo compañero, riendo con nervios

—No veo problema… me sorprende más el hecho de que invitaras alguien más —Aclara Imaizumi, dando un sorbo a su café

— ¿Es una chica? —Dice Naruko con sumo interés

— ¿Heh? —Onoda emite una expresión que incluso él es incapaz de descifrar

— ¿Tiene amigas? —Continúa el pelirrojo con brillo en los ojos, mientras que en ese instante recibe un golpe certero en la nuca por parte de Shunzuke — ¡¿Ah?! ¡Primeizumi! ¿¡Que mierda te pasa?!

—Deja hablar a Onoda, frijol rojo —Responde el de mayor estatura sin mirarle a los ojos

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Ha sido por eso o acaso estás celoso Hotshot! —Exclama Naruko riendo burlonamente hacia el susodicho, el cual solo deja salir un "Tsk" en respuesta, evadiendo la mirada del pelirrojo

—Ah, bueno… ¿enserio quieren saberlo?

— ¡Sí! —Responden los dos chicos ante Sakamichi

Una lluvia de ideas invadió a Onoda, cualquier cosa podría salir mal si les dijera de quien se trataba, por supuesto que todo saldría mal, era Midousuji Akira de quien se trataba

— ¡Y-Yo les diré después! S-Supongo que primero debo saber si quiere acceder, así que no es necesario que les diga de quién se trata ahora mismo ¡ha! —Exclama Sakamichi sin tomar ni un poco de aire, dejando atónitos a sus amigos; Después de un momento, Imaizumi decide emitir la primera palabra

—Bien, trata de confirmar lo más pronto posible, le he dicho a mi Padre que solo iríamos tres, de cualquier manera…

—Sí, g-gracias, Imaizumi-kun.

Los tres chicos se despiden, Onoda ofrece su casa para que Naruko pase la noche o lo que su estancia en Chiba fuera a durar, sin embargo, ya se había organizado con Imaizumi; Fue buena idea, seguro que el chico le ofrecería más comodidad en su hogar que en su pequeño departamento. Las cosas parecían mejorar poco a poco, pasos pequeños… pero iban en ascenso. Faltaría casi un mes para que aquel "paseo" sucediera, y aun así el tiempo hacia que Sakamichi no se las viera fáciles, pasaría por diversos niveles antes de ser capaz de tomar su celular y anunciar su invitación al chico de Kyoto. Se había enterado que Akira estaba en mudanza hacia Tokyo, saliendo de su estancia en Fukushima, noticia que sobresaltó y por supuesto emocionó al joven de lentes al saber que tendría al chico en su misma ciudad.

Dirigiéndose a la Universidad, debate consigo mismo en la invitación, poniendo poca atención en el camino y chocando con algunos otros estudiantes que entraban y salían del instituto; A punto de entrar a clases es el punto donde, a su criterio, le parece buena idea informarle, un lugar donde sus nervios no solo se concentren en Midousuji y con la pequeña ayuda de la presión de darse prisa, decir lo que hay que decir, y adentrarse en clases

—Por favor no contestes no lo hagas no es necesario no contestes no lo…

—_Hah_ —Emite Midousuji al otro lado de la línea

—Akira-kun, ¡Hola! ¿Com…? Ah, ¿Midousuji-kun? —Dice Sakamichi con torpeza

— _¿Qué ocurre Asquimichi? Suenas nervioso, zaku_

— ¿Q-Quieres ir conmigo…? no solo conmigo, aunque básicamente si lo seria…

—… —Midousuji trata de mantener una actitud perseverante, aunque solo podía presionar su palma contra su rostro en busca de paciencia

— ¿Midousuji-kun?

— _¡Aaahhh!_

— ¿¡Quieres ir conmigo a un hotel en las montañas de Nagano!?

— _¡Kimoooo! ¿Era eso lo que querías decir? ¡Desagradable, muy desagradable persona!_

—Es… tengo un pase, ¡solo tienes que acceder! ¡Es u-una invitación!

— _¿Y por esa simple razón tendré que aceptar? Asqueroso…_

—Sabía que me arriesgaría a esto, ¡pero en verdad quiero q-que vayas! ¡Conmigo! —Exclama con temblor en sus palabras, decir cosas así sin pensarlo no iban con él, sobre todo por ese sin fin de emociones que lo inundaban

—_Ya lo pensaré…_ —Dice Akira con poco interés _—…No te emociones, tonto. _

— ¡N-No lo haré! —Dice irónicamente, por supuesto que se emocionaría, no escuchar un "No" rotundo subía sus expectativas. Presiona un pequeño botón para terminar la llamada y estando a un par de metros de la entrada de su aula, solo se acerca a la puerta; Atravesando el umbral solo se encuentra con un montón de miradas curiosas, algunas con sonrisas tímidas y otras un tanto burlescas, solo para en ese momento escuchar las palabras de su profesor

— ¿Una cita, Sakamichi Onoda? Pase a su asiento

El megane solo intenta ocultar su rostro completamente rojo mientras se dirige a su butaca

"_De qué forma terminará este día…"_

Por la noche, Sakamichi escucha un vibrar de su celular en la mesa de noche; Lo desbloquea y para su grata sorpresa, se trata de Midousuji

—"_**¿Habrá que llevar algo en particular?**__"_

Onoda sonríe ladino, sabía que el chico no se arrepentiría de cual sea la decisión que estuviera tomando en ese instante y procede a escribir su respuesta

—"_**No lo creo, solo cambios de ropa y abrigos al parecer, tal vez mañana pueda llamarte para decirte más información :^)**_"

—"_**Da igual, espero que sepas que es lo que haces, Sakamichi**_."

—"_**Si! Gracias por aceptar, descansa, hablemos mañana!**_"

Manda por último aquel mensaje, sonriendo y abrazando su teléfono como si se trata de una colegiala enamorada, esperando con ansias ese viaje… sus mejores amigos y el posible amor de su vida en un mismo lugar… ¿Qué podía salir mal?

* * *

Tadaaaaa otro cap más de esta historia cheche, así es, mis niños se van de viaje y como lo dijo el lindo otaku… ¿Que puede salir mal? **HAH**

**Reviews**

**Guest**: ¡Muchísimas gracias! Un placer que gustes del fic. Sobre tu crítica, en verdad que te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para hacerme saber esos puntillos, no te puedo asegurar que ya lo trabaje mejor en este cap, pero espero ir mejorando ya sea a pasos gigantes o chiquititos, de nuevo, ¡Gracias!

**xOphiuchusx: **Jaja, ya ha terminado el anime… ja… *sobs* ¡Espero que esto sea un poco reconfortante! Aunque prometo más para el próximo capitulo.

**Zafiro Rachel Any: **Ahhh me dejas sin palabras querida heh :'0 Ahora no he podido traer mucha ración MidoSaka D': (Se me paso la mano con el ManaOno) pero el próximo capítulo seguro que te abastece por un buen rato con la lagartija y el otaku… Y gracias de nuevo 3 .

**Guest:Maria: **¡Jaja! No sé si era esto lo que esperabas, pero aquí Manami atacó sin piedad.

**lucia-nami 14: **¡Muchas gracias por mencionarlo! Ya lo tuve en cuenta en este capítulo… aunque para no sonar repetitiva tengo que nombrarlos de alguna otra manera :'v .

Y bien, las locas se sueltan en el próximo capítulo… sugerencias, amenazas, opiniones o ideas, todo es bienvenido *inserte corazón aquí*

¡Ya nos leeremos!


	9. Infiltrado

"_Asqueroso, asqueroso… ¡asco, asco, asco!_"

Sus manos se refrescaban al moverlas de un lado a otro, sudaban como cuando solía prepararse antes de cada interescolar

—Esto no es necesario… esto… asqueroso, no puedo llevar tanto, no es de importancia —Hablaba para sí mismo mientras aún pensaba en cancelar todo e irse en bicicleta a dar toda una vuelta a Tokyo, con tal de evitar la invitación que Onoda le había hecho. _"¿Por qué tengo que ir?"_ — ¿¡Solo porque estarás ahí Sakamichiii?! —Exclama molesto, reacomodando por tercera vez su maleta para aquel fin de semana que, sin esperarlo, había llegado más rápido de lo que pudiera imaginar. Bufa molesto mientras responde sus preguntas mentales, desde en la decisión de llevar o no traje de baño, algo que le resultaba grotesco ya que era difícil descifrar si se metería a un lugar con aguas termales junto a Sakamichi, quien le había mencionado sobre el lugar y sus atracciones… "_Asqueroso_"; Cierra su maleta carmesí y se lanza de espaldas sobre la cama, suspirando con pesadez y adelantándose a los hechos que tal vez ocurrirían al día siguiente, ideas que hasta después se daría cuenta que estaban por demás. Imaginar la brillante sonrisa de Onoda, sus movimientos torpes al intentar charlar con él, su rostro sonrojado que tal vez sea constante por el calor del lugar… justo con la expresión de esa noche de vuelta del bar…

—¡SAKAMICHIIIIII! —Dice en voz alta, pero en un instante cubre su rostro con la almohada más cercana, ahogando ese grito que fue inevitable al descubrirse pensando en cosas tan "asquerosas", se había tomado la libertad de que su mente y emociones le crearan esa imagen del megane frente a sus ojos. Ya un poco estabilizado, se levanta y toma su celular buscando el número del chico de ojos celeste, dejando que la luz proveniente del aparato le cegara; Se mantiene un largo momento pensando en el porqué de su necesidad de escuchar al chico de Chiba, ya tenía todo en claro… la estación donde tomarían el autobús que los llevaría hasta su destino, el "puerto" donde serían recibidos para abordar y entregar sus maletas e incluso los asientos, no valía la pena gastar en una simple llamada para escucharlo, aunque sabía que si lo hacía, lo tranquilizaría de una u otra manera. Se levanta, toma un sweater y se dedica a salir de su departamento, tomar su DeRosa y dar un paseo nocturno por el lugar, necesitaba aire.

La mañana había llegado, escucha el tema de Love Hime sonando a la distancia, indicando que era hora de despertar y por lo tanto, preparar sus asuntos a última hora antes de salir rumbo a la estación de autobuses. Se levanta con sumo esfuerzo e inicia su ritual matutino, apurando un poco solamente. Una ducha, almuerzo, y preparar todo lo necesario para ese fin de semana que no lo dejaba dormir de vez en cuando. Abre su closet en busca de prendas para el lugar al que iba, unas cuantas camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, traje de baño, chaquetas en caso de que el frío sea más de lo esperado… todo estaba listo, suelta un suspiro de alivio hasta que recuerda aquel pequeño detalle, ese pequeñísimo detalle que protagonizaba a Midousuji y a sus dos mejores amigos, los mismos que aún no sabían de qué persona se trataba, los primeros días agradecía que no los tuviera que enfrentar ya cuando pidieran el registro del individuo sorpresa que los acompañaría, el lugar siendo propiedad de los padres de Imaizumi les ahorraba el movimiento administrativo, aun así la última semana antes del viaje había pasado desapercibida y no les había comentado algo en absoluto, ahora estaba frente a él y no tendría otra opción más que enfrentar a los tres juntos, vaya bomba se había encerrado en la misma habitación.

Imaizumi llega junto con Naruko a la estación, buscando con prisa al joven de lentes. Gracias a su altura le era más fácil ubicarlo, pero no todo era ventaja con cierto pelirrojo a su lado, quien le preguntaba constantemente si ya había visto a Sakamichi

—No lo entiendo, Onoda-kun no suele ser impuntual —Dice por fin Imaizumi, con molestia

—Tal vez no pueda salir del baño —Responde Naruko que de no ser por su expresión, diría que su acusación fue una broma

— ¿Qué tal si vas a buscarlo? Bien si puede estarlo —Continúa el de mayor estatura buscando ventaja

—Uhm, de cualquier manera quiero pasar por aperitivos para el viaje, son… ¿dos o tres horas? ¿Cuántas frituras estarían bien? —Naruko busca la mirada de Shunzuke

—Lo que sea, pero anda a buscar a Onoda, yo también lo haré, te veo donde se entregará el equipaje —Con seriedad, el chico de cabello azabache da su indicación al otro, quien solo asiente sin problemas y se va. Imaizumi cumple su palabra y va en busca de Sakamichi, no era una estación muy grande, pero estaba buscando a una persona que se pierde fácilmente entre las multitudes de gente, agradeciendo esta vez por la poca cantidad de personas que adornaban el lugar a pesar de la temporada. Su mirada busca en los rincones que se le permite, el tiempo pasaba realmente lento cuando se trataba de estas situaciones, dando una y dos vueltas; Ve los pequeños "puestos" que venden comida o algún tipo de entretenimiento, pasa y compra una revista, la abre y comienza a leer su contenido dándose media vuelta para continuar, es entonces cuando percibe a una silueta en particular, levanta su rostro rápidamente volviendo de inmediato a su lectura, pero algo lo hace abrir sus ojos un poco más y mirar de nuevo hacia el frente… Esa pose, un hombre muy delgado y de gran estatura, un tanto erguido y parecía estar viendo algo en un folleto, puede sentir como su cuerpo pulsa emergiendo desde su estómago, sin embargo antes de que pueda ver el rostro del susodicho, se da otra vuelta y va hacia el encuentro con Naruko

— ¡Hey Primeizumi! —Exclama el pelirrojo al avistar a su amigo dirigirse hacia él y comienza a rebuscar entre la bolsa que traía —Encontré estos dulces, parecen buenos, su precio lo confi… Eh, Primeizumi —Continúa Shoukichi, llamándolo de nuevo al observar su expresión — ¿Estas bien? ¿Has visto un fantasma? ¡Ka!

—Creo que he visto a Midousuji —Dice Imaizumi sin preámbulo, dejando un poco atónito a Naruko

— ¿Qué cosa? Has visto mal Primeizumi, yo también creí haberlo visto, ¿pero qué probabilidades hay de encontrar a esa lagartija por aquí? —Responde el de cabello rojizo dando una sonrisa

—L-Lo que sea, es solo que me ha traído recuerdos

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Digo, no es alguien difícil de olvidar, ¡pero anda Hotshot! Tenemos un fin de semana para olvidar los estragos, reviviremos viejos tiempos, solo yo, tú y Onoda-kun

—Onoda, tú y yo —Dice el joven Shunzuke corrigiendo a Shoukichi

— ¡Es igual!

Ambos conversan mientras dejan su equipaje y van hacia el centro del lugar, y es entonces cuando ambos se enfrentan de nuevo, Naruko en un infantil juego, empuja a Imaizumi sin percatarse que golpearía a la persona detrás de Shunzuke

— ¡Eh Imaizumi! —Exclama Shoukichi para que el otro lo evitara, y que para su buena suerte, funciona

—Lo siento… —Shunzuke se da cuenta de a quien está a punto de golpear, esa delgada y alta figura se da media vuelta y enfrenta a ambos, una sonrisa se plasma en el rostro del susodicho

—Midousuji —Habla Imaizumi con el ceño fruncido, manteniendo su distancia junto a Naruko

— ¿Qué cosas tan desagradables puedes encontrarte por aquí? Ahora lo veo —Habla Akira con poco interés, sorprendiéndose por dentro al ver a tales personas por ahí

—Cuanto tiempo, Midousuji Akira —Saluda Naruko con poco afecto

— ¿Dos o tres años? Grotesco, jamás creí encontrarme con tan buen lastre fuera de una competencia —Responde el de Kyoto con su vista hacia todos lados, observando por encima de ambos jóvenes, los cuales solo ignoraban las palabras hostiles que se les dedicaba

—Bien, no puedo decir que fue un gusto, ya nos… Hasta luego —Habla Imaizumi tomando del brazo a Naruko para alejarse de él, pero antes de ello, Midousuji capta la atención de ambos

—Neee, Sohoku, ¿no han visto a una persona de esta altura? Sonrisa desagradable y actitud grotesca… —Los sorprende indicando las características, evaluadas por Akira, para cierta persona…

—Oh no… —Susurra Naruko

— ¿Ah? —Imaizumi mira confundido al pelirrojo, quien al parecer había captado primero las intenciones del otro

—Olvídenlo, aquí viene pffft —Exclama Midousuji sonriendo burlonamente, para así los tres de forma uniforme, mirar hacia el mismo lado…

— ¡Naruko-kun! ¡Imaizumi-kun! —Se escucha la voz de cierto joven que corre a duras penas hacia el trío, quienes observan cada uno con sus propios pensamientos; Sakamichi se acerca a ellos, sus amigos mirando crédulos mientras Midousuji se contiene

—Has llegado tarde, Sakamichi —Dice el más alto —Tenemos que llevar el equipaje —Continua el de Kyoto para tomar sin avisar las pertenencias de Sakamichi que habían sido empacadas en una maleta muy ágil, dándose media vuelta y dirigiéndose a donde antes habían estado Imaizumi y Naruko dejando las suyas

—Me cuesta creer que esto está pasando —Habla por fin Naruko soltando una fuerte carcajada a lado de Shunzuke — ¡Tu cara no tiene precio Primeizumi!

—Pasaremos unas cortas vacaciones con Midousuji durmiendo a tan solo unas habitaciones… Onoda…

Responde Imaizumi dirigiéndose a Sakamichi, quien lo miraba con cierta tensión, ocultando su mirada tras sus gafas

—I-Imaizumi-kun… esto… L-Lo siento debí avisarles antes p-para que lo digiriesen más fácil… —Habla con tartamudeo el megane, no sabía cómo excusarse. Naruko solo queda expectante, a decir verdad, Shoukichi pasaba por alto que Midousuji se uniera, mientras mantuviera su distancia y no lo sacara de quicio; Imaizumi da un fuerte suspiro y trata de encontrar la mejor respuesta para esos instantes, ya que debía haber una buena razón para que Sakamichi eligiera aquel tipo como acompañante extra, le pediría más información tal vez en un ambiente tranquilo

—Onoda-kun… Sé que mi rivalidad con Midousuji tal vez no se haya desvanecido por completo, y no me causa mucha molestia… es solo que me cuesta ver que se trata de Él, solo tendrás que explicarnos después de que va todo esto —Habla Imaizumi dando una media sonrisa al final, sorprendiendo a ambos jóvenes

— ¡Por supuesto que lo haré! Tengo tanto que contarles —Sakamichi responde gustoso.

Los tres alcanzan a Midousuji, quien los esperaba con poco interés en la parte donde subirían al autobús. Sakamichi se adelanta y se acerca al de Kyoto, Shoukichi y Shunzuke solo observan como el megane llama la atención de Midousuji, quien se encontraba de espaldas, el de ojos celeste se pone al frente suyo, parece dedicarle unas palabras y antes de que puedan descifrarlo, Onoda se lanza al cuello de Akira, el cual solo parece corresponder al afecto abrazándole de vuelta

—Esto es algo serio —Dice Naruko con un nudo en la garganta, como si estuviera a punto de llorar dramáticamente y lanzarse a los brazos de Imaizumi, el cual solo mira con molestia al pelirrojo, y es entonces cuando escuchan las indicaciones para comenzar a abordar

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué número de asiento tienen? —Exclama Sakamichi corriendo hacia ellos, mientras Midousuji los observa a su distancia —Yo tengo la fila D, al parecer lado izquierdo

— ¡D, Izquierda! —Responde Naruko de inmediato con emoción, chocando sus manos con Onoda —Oh, Primeizumi, te has sacado el premio mayor… —Continúa aguantando las ganas de reír a carcajadas ante el hecho de que, por seguro, compartiría asientos con Midousuji.

Todos entran al gran autobús, Naruko va en jugarreta con Onoda para encontrar sus asientos, mientras que Imaizumi entra y busca su asiento, sintiendo solamente la presencia de Akira a poca distancia de él, ya que claro ambos iban al mismo lugar.

El camino no fue tan atareado, el autobús no iba con muchas personas, Imaizumi dormitaba con sus audífonos puestos chocando su cabeza de vez en cuando contra la ventana, Midousuji iba despierto pero de igual manera unos auriculares adornaban sus orejas. Sakamichi constantemente captaba la mirada de Midousuji, solo el pasillo y un par de asientos los separaba, pero era suficiente para que el joven de Kyoto no lo perdiera de vista; El ahora acompañante de Imaizumi sacaba provecho de los momentos en que Naruko echaba unas siestas, así enviaba mensajes a Sakamichi sin el riesgo de que Naruko buscara indagar en el teléfono del megane. El de ojos azules siente un suave vibrar en su bolsillo trasero, saca su celular y observa a que se debía, un mensaje de Midousuji

— "_**¿Por qué aceptaste ir con el frijol rojo sin problemas?" **_—Escribe el ex integrante de Kyofushi con recelo

—"_**Lo siento, no he tenido opción, Naruko se veía muy entusiasmado"**_ —Envía de vuelta Onoda. Akira recibe ese corto texto y mira a Sakamichi con molestia, girando su mirada de nuevo al solo recibir un levantón de hombros por el megane y un rostro de incomprendido, concentrándose en la ventana; Con un Imaizumi y Naruko dormitando entre ambos, no podían hablar mucho o hacer movimientos sugerentes sin que alguno de ellos se interpusiera. Akira bufa molesto e ignora por completo al de Chiba, guardando su celular y dejando sin responder el último mensaje recibido, haciendo que Onoda decida intentarlo de nuevo pero con otras palabras… Enviado estaba, Midousuji no puede evitar revisar y se encuentra con otro texto

—"_**No estás celoso, ¿cierto, Midousuji-kun?"**_

— ¡Pigiiiii! —Ahoga aquella palabra contra el mismo, provenían de aquel joven que no era capaz de dar un primer paso y ahora le enviaba esto. El chico de mayor estatura lo ignora de nuevo, esta vez tomando sus audífonos y poniéndolos a todo volumen con tal de que su mente estuviera concentrada en otro asunto; Sakamichi por su lado, no puede evitar sonreír con ternura al ver al más alto, quien reaccionó con ojos totalmente abiertos y un sonrojo en todo su rostro.

Habían llegado, el frío se había hecho notar desde kilómetros antes, y por definitiva bajar sería la parte difícil para aquellos a los que no les caía muy bien.

—Bien, ¡ahora viene la mejor parte! —Exclama el pelirrojo con emoción, estirándose y levantándose de su asiento, toma algunas de las pertenencias guardadas en la parte superior de su lugar y sale a toda prisa del autobús; Imaizumi sigue los pasos de Naruko, dando una fugaz mirada a Sakamichi, quien intenta aún despertarse

— ¿Tendrías problemas compartiendo tu habitación con alguien más? —Habla el de semblante serio, mientras reacomoda sus cosas

— ¡Ah! En lo absoluto —Responde el de lentes

—Date prisa, si no tendrás que compartirla con alguien desconocido, o aún peor, con Midousuji…

—…Lo he escuchado Yowaizumi —Interrumpe Akira, levantándose e intentando mantener su figura en pie en un espacio tan limitado, captando la atención del megane

—No era mi intención que no escucharas. —Responde Shunzuke de inmediato, dando una media sonrisa y dirigiéndose a salir

—Asqueroso —Emite Midousuji y con su maleta cruzada a su pecho sigue el paso de Imaizumi, dejando a un Sakamichi confundido

—Por favor… Sólo los quiero a todos vivos hasta que esto acabe, ¿Será mucho pedir? —Sakamichi se dice a sí mismo, recargando su frente contra el asiento con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Habían llegado a la recepción, colores primaverales adornaban el lugar de forma moderna, piso liso y blanco, las paredes de igual color con algunos adornillos y cuadros color carmesí, un enorme espacio en el que solo había una pequeña sala de estar y el lugar de registro. Imaizumi se adelanta y habla con la joven mujer que parecía ser la encargada, con un carisma de por parte del joven difícil de creer, arregla las cosas y a los pocos minutos ve como se le entregan un par de llaves; Shunzuke agradece y se acerca al grupo que lo acompañaba, y como siempre, Naruko es el primero en hablar

— ¿Era necesaria tanta charla? ¿Qué les causaba tanta gracia eh? ¿Primeizumi? —El pelirrojo lo enfrenta como una madre que ve a su hijo llegar en altas horas de la madrugada

—Es llamado ser amable, Naruko, no dejes que te venzan los celos —Responde el de cabello azabache con una seriedad abrumadora, como si lo que acabase de decir fuera un tema de controversia

— ¿¡Qué cosa has dicho?! ¿¡C-Celoso?! ¡No eres tan importante Imaizumi!

Ahí iban de nuevo, de no ser porque ambos lo negaban constantemente, Sakamichi podía jurar que había algo entre ambos… Y aun lo creía, esas escenas solo lo alentaban a cada vez más creer que los gustos de aquellos dos eran similares a los suyos… Eso lo llevaba a pensar en el hombre a su lado, el cual miraba desinteresado la discusión y veía de vez en cuando a su alrededor. No podía evitarlo, perderse en esa mirada que tanto le atraía, paseaba su vista desde su clavícula hasta subir por su cuello, sus labios que eran dulces y rígidos algunas veces, sus mejillas que se encendían constantemente en "ciertas" situaciones… Sus pensamientos son inminentemente interrumpidos al recibir la devastadora mirada de Midousuji, atrapándolo justo en el momento en el que se deleitaba del paisaje

—Ahora viene la parte en la que se decide que tan mal acabará esto —Habla el de Kyoto mirando al megane, quien agradecía que no le pidiera excusas por estarle mirando como bobo

— ¿P-Por qué lo dices, Midousuji-kun? —Pregunta confundido

—Solo son dostarjetas, serán dos habitaciones, habrá que compartir con alguien más, ¿Quién será tu acompañante? —Pregunta el más alto, justo para ser interrumpido por el par que antes discutía sobre quien estaba más celoso de quien

— ¡Hey Onoda-kun! ¿Prefieres compartir tu habitación con alguien más o una para ti solo? Aunque eso la haría más pequeña… —Exclama Naruko, acercándose al de ojos azules

—He cambiado una noche por otro hospedaje, sería mejor, algunas de las habitaciones no serían bien dispuestas con dos personas en su interior —Interrumpe Imaizumi

—Yo tomaré la habitación por separado, espero que no sea inconveniente —Dice Midousuji con una expresión que se catalogaría como aborrecible, llamando la atención de los tres

—Eh, ¿M-Midousuji-kun, n-no…? —Habla el megane pero de inmediato es silenciado por Imaizumi —Bien entonces, yo tomaré la otra habitación, Naruko, Onoda, espero no haya problema que ustedes compartan la habitación, está muy completa y es más espaciosa

— ¡Eh! ¿Tienes que decidir sobre todos? Qué molesto… ¿Cuál es la llave? —Responde el pelirrojo acercándose a Imaizumi

Mientras tanto, Onoda trata de enfrentarse al hecho de que por alguna razón, pensó que a Midousuji le agradaría la idea de compartir una habitación, y que tal vez, sólo tal vez, compartir una habitación sería una buena idea, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué creería que algo así mejoraría lo que sea que existía entre ambos? Refutar contra sus propios sentimientos por la culpa de que los del otro no sean iguales, aún después de lo que se habían dicho y por lo que habían pasado.

Habían dedicado parte de la tarde en instalarse en sus dormitorios. Naruko y Onoda habían tenido problemas para encontrar el suyo, pero logran llegar a salvo, mientras que Imaizumi y Midousuji con solo una hojeada al folleto se habían ubicado sin mediar palabra. Las habitaciones quedaban cerca unas con otras, agradeciendo que fuera así para evitar que los puntos de encuentro fueran complicados.

Midousuji cae con fuerza en el futon de la habitación, como si fuese un cuerpo inerte _"¿Por qué habría de compartir mi lugar de descanso con ese tonto?_" Daba vueltas mientras intentaba sacarse de encima el remordimiento "_El así lo hubiera querido_" Que pensamiento había indagado en su mente

—Esos dos tontos estarán con él el resto del día, asqueroso… —Habla para sí observando el techo, aún acostado — ¿Celos? Eso es desagradable, no es posible que algo así maneje mis emociones, sería patético —Continúa, mientras saca su celular en busca del último mensaje enviado por Sakamichi, el cual le acusaba de que en efecto, estaba celoso.

El megane había dedicado la tarde a Naruko e Imaizumi, primero habían asistido al restaurante del lugar, para después de dejar pasar la comida, asistir a las aguas termales que las instalaciones ofrecían. En todo el trayecto el megane no podía evitar pensar en Midousuji, con quien no habían mantenido contacto ya que el de Kyoto no había salido de su habitación. La tarde caía y el cielo abría paso a la completa oscuridad; Los tres jóvenes provenientes de Chiba se relajan en una de las "piscinas naturales" del lugar

—Apenas mi estómago se relaja —Habla Imaizumi acercándose por el piso de madera para meterse al agua, dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes que ahí se encontraban

— ¿Indigestión? ¡No has comido nada Primeizumi! —Responde Shoukichi con molestia

—No tengo mi estómago acostumbrado, tonto —Refuta Shunzuke, sentándose en frente de Naruko y un Sakamichi expectante

—Eh… ¿Imaizumi-kun? —Interrumpe el megane, continuando al ver que capta la atención del susodicho —… ¿No has visto a Midousuji-kun? Si mal no recuerdo, tu habitación está cerca de la de Akira-kun

—No, no le he visto, incluso dudo que esté ahí, no he visto movimiento desde que nos instalamos —Responde Shunzuke con los ojos cerrados, intentando relajarse en el agua

—Ya veo, creí que tal vez tú lo hayas visto, ¿Habrá comido? No recuerdo habérselo preguntado cuando lo vi en la estación, ¡Ah! ¡A él le gusta tomar baños con agua en muy altas temperaturas! Seguro que le agradará venir

— ¡Oi oi oi! Onoda-kun, ¿Qué te traes con ese tipo? —Interrumpe Naruko

—Parece que acabas de decir todo lo que tu mente traía —Continúa Imaizumi

—No, no, aunque… ¿Y-Yo? ¿Q-Qué? No m-me traigo nada… creo —Responde Sakamichi, agradeciendo que el vapor que tenía ya su rostro en carmesí, disimulara el sonrojo

—Somos de confianza Onoda, seguro que puedes contarnos —Habla el pelirrojo dando una cálida sonrisa al megane

—Es una muy… muy larga historia, bueno, no tan larga pero son muchas situaciones que debo explicar y l-la verdad no creo poder contarles todos los d-detalles… —Exclama Sakamichi dejando una larga pausa al último de sus palabras, dando a que la imaginación de Imaizumi y Naruko se expandiera hasta rincones imposibles de creer

— ¡Onoda! —Dicen casi gritando los dos chicos al unísono hacia el de ojos azules, quien salta en sorpresa; Permanecen con los ojos totalmente abiertos agregando la cara de horror de cierto pelirrojo, dando un largo silencio que aplastaba al trío, Sakamichi no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Qué era lo que sus amigos habían pensado? ¿Por dónde empezaría? Estaba el hecho de que tal vez hubieran entendido que esto era con un fin romántico, hablando de su relación con Midousuji, si es que así se le podía llamar, y luego el punto en que el megane también sentía atracción por otros hombres, dándole solo deseos de salir corriendo. Solo un momento después, Onoda decide hablar para evitar que esto se tornara más bochornoso

—Antes de que digan alguna otra acusación que me haga arrepentirme más de haber iniciado esto… Sé que una relación hombre con hombre no es…

—Ese no es el punto Onoda, pero ¿Midousuji? —Interrumpe Imaizumi volviendo a una postura más cómoda

— ¿C-Como lo has descubierto? ¡¿Él se te ha insinuado?! —Exclama Naruko, invadiendo el espacio personal de Sakamichi, quien retrocede al instante

— ¡¿Qué?! No… exactamente —Responde el de ojos azules. —Solo pasó

Los tres, en silencio, simplemente tratan de cambiar de tema, esto era algo que llevaría días explicar. El joven de lentes sentía como la presión poco a poco bajaba, desde el hecho en que no tuvieran problemas con su sexualidad a pesar de que antes de ello ya tuvieran sus sospechas, al parecer lo habían tomado bien, pero su problema fue el saber de quien se trataba.

Una hora más tarde, Onoda se levanta, llamando la atención del par que lo acompañaba

—Lo siento chicos, creo que iré a descansar, será mejor si quiero empezar mañana con más energías —Se disculpa el de lentes, saliendo y tomando la toalla más cercana y como consiguiente ponerse una playera color amarillo; Comienza a buscar su tarjeta que le permitiría la entrada a su habitación, sin embargo no la encuentra en ningún lado, —Se quedó en la habitación —Se dice a sí mismo, suspirando con cansancio y una expresión de derrota —H-Hey Naruko, ¿podrás prestarme tu tarjeta? Olvidé la mía

— Mi tarjeta está sobre aquella mesilla —Dice el pelirrojo indicando al estante que lucía a través del espejo de la puerta deslizante —Tal vez me quede otro rato más por aquí, cierra pero procura abrirme, no pienso dormir en el pasillo ¡kakaka! —Continúa burlesco Naruko, ante la mirada de Imaizumi, quien solo esperaba que dejara afuera a su ex compañero

— ¡N-No lo haré Naruko-kun! —Termina Sakamichi para así salir de ahí.

—Derecha… derecha, izquierda… Izquierda —Habla en voz alta mientras camina por los pasillos, siendo la única forma que le puede ayudar a no terminar en otro módulo; Saca la tarjeta y abre la puerta, cuando justo en aquel momento siente una presencia punzante a pocos metros de él, haciendo que gire su mirada hacia el costado —¡O-Oi! ¡Akira-kun! Heh, me he asustado, apareces muy repentino —Exclama Onoda, recobrando su postura después de aquel leve susto

— ¿Apenas regresas Sakamichi? Desagradable

— ¿Por qué no has estado con nosotros?

—Solo he dado una vuelta y volví a mi habitación, no hay mucho que ver por aquí —Responde Midousuji —…Naruko, ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

—No lo sé, se ha quedado con Imaizumi-kun en la piscina —Exclama Sakamichi guardando su pase de entrada

—Bien entonces, y ese par de poca monta no me interesa —Dice Akira a los pocos segundos de que el joven de Chiba terminara de hablar; Es entonces cuando se acerca a Onoda y con una mano toma su brazo para llevarlo consigo hasta el interior de la habitación que estaba detrás del megane, el cual queda sorprendido al ser guiado de tal forma

— ¿M-Midous-suji? —Pronuncia el nombre del más alto, quien se gira y enfrenta su mirada

—No he estado un momento a solas contigo en este día, ¿Qué esperabas, que ignorara ese brutal hecho? Zaku —Responde el de Kyoto, acercándose peligrosamente. Sakamichi no puede evitar sentir algo cálido en su interior, le llenaba de felicidad saber que era necesario para el otro, ahora sonriendo con ternura a las acusaciones de Akira, no podía esperar el momento en se decidiera a unir sus labios con los suyos. Nace como una necesidad, habían cerrado la puerta detrás de sí, dedicándose miradas difíciles de descifrar por alguien más; El de ojos azules toma entre sus manos el rostro de Akira y lo acerca al suyo, desapareciendo la distancia entre sus labios

—Te extrañé —Habla el joven que había tomado la iniciativa, separándose solo un instante y sonriéndole

—Deja de ser tan desagradable —Exclama el de Kyoto solo para abalanzarse de nuevo contra el de menor estatura. Ambos se hunden en un dulce beso, el calor iba ascendiendo entre ambos a pesar del prominente frio que les traía la madrugada; Las manos de Sakamichi se mueven con torpeza en el cuerpo del contrario, quien solo bufa con molestia al ver el trabajo que el megane quiere hacer. Habían quedado en medio de la pequeña sala de estar y la cocina de la habitación, quedando al frente de un arco con buen acabado que abría paso a uno de los cuartos

—Es como si este tipo de sesiones ya las hubiéramos vivido… —Exclama Sakamichi con ironía, desapareciendo su media sonrisa al escuchar la respuesta inmediata de Midousuji

—Lo hicimos, cuando regresamos del bar de aquella noche

—Oh… entonces n-no ha s-sido… —Responde Onoda, cortando por completo sus palabras para evitar que una última frase saliera de su garganta

—… ¿Qué ha sido, eh, Sakamichiii-kun? —Insiste el mayor, con cierta acusación, ansioso de saber que era lo que estaba por decir

— ¡Nada! —Grita nervioso, evadiendo la mirada de Midousuji aún en sus brazos, los cuales lo habían rodeado anteriormente pero ahora lo sujetaban con más fuerza — ¿Ha-Hace calor aquí no lo crees? Debería prender la luz y buscar, tomar, ¡agua! —Continúa con su cara totalmente encendida, como si la anterior sesión de besos no hubiera sido necesario. Akira lo mira, pero se toma un momento para pensar, y es ahí como deduce la respuesta correcta

— ¿Creíste que fue solo un sueño erótico? —Dice Midousuji, sonriendo levemente con maldad en sus comisuras, mientras que Sakamichi trata de ocultar su rostro en vergüenza

—La sensación era demasiado vivita pero los recuerdos borrosos, definitivamente lo dudé… Pero verte por la mañana y, ajustándote los pantalones, fue ciertamente… —Termina Onoda, con temblor en su voz

—Ya veo… que desagradable persona eres, Sakamichiii —Susurra con toque gatuno mientras se acerca al megane, llevándolo poco a poco hasta la cama que yacía detrás de ambos. El de Kyoto rodea al menor quedando así detrás suyo; Con sus largas extremidades guía al otaku hasta el aposento, sentándose primero el de mayor estatura colocando al otro en su regazo —Dime, Sakamichi… —Habla mientras hunde su boca en el cuello de Onoda y sus manos se pasean por su bien torneado cuerpo; No sabía por qué lo hacía, pero ahora sentía una fuerte concentración de sangre en su entrepierna, algo que solo le pedía seguir más y más, deseaba sentir más… Es así cuando en un movimiento, comienza a deslizar su mano por dentro de la playera del megane, quien solo tiembla al sentir su mano fría abrirse paso por su torso, pasando por su vientre y subiendo hasta uno de sus pezones

—M-Midousuji-kun —Exclama Sakamichi, intentando mantener la calma. Onoda no sabía que hacer al respecto, ¿Acaso dejaría que esto sucediera? Esta vez podía ver que no había vuelta atrás, tan solo era el chico que quería, o era lo que su conciencia le permitía pensar ya que las emociones y sensaciones que le causaba, la necesidad, era mucho más fuerte que un "_me gusta_"

—Onoda-kun, ¿Has fantaseado conmigo? —Continúa Akira después de un intervalo de tiempo, mientras jugaba con su mano apoderándose de su pecho, aunque esta vez yendo un poco más lejos — ¿Has imaginado… lo que puedo hacer contigo? —Pasa su mano libre hasta su entrepierna, sobando con delicadeza a través la prenda inferior que traía puesta, acercándose poco a poco a su parte más sensible — ¿Has imaginado… como te podría tocar? —Susurra en su cuello, besándole y dejando ir sus respiraciones en busca de conectar sus sensaciones con las de él, Midousuji deseando esta vez saber si Sakamichi se sentía como el —Yo lo he hecho —Declara el de Kyoto, sintiendo la dureza en el centro del de ojos azules. Era verdad, ya lo había hecho un par de veces… Imaginando al joven de lentes a su merced, con ese rostro lleno de placer, para que lo siguiente que apareciera a frente a sus ojos fuera dejando correr aquel tibio líquido en su mano y en una habitación no más que con su propia compañía, algo vergonzoso pero digno de recordar; Mientras tanto, el de Chiba se sentía acomplejado al ver como su fantasía se hacía real, y como Midousuji se lo había hecho recordar con aquellas palabras tan desnudas, y solo para agrandar la situación escucha como el de mayor estatura le dice que también ha imaginado cosas morbosas con él

—Te deseo, Sakamichi Onoda —Murmura, moviendo sus dedos con agilidad sobre la tela que lo separaba de su deseo carnal más vivo. Sakamichi, cubriendo su boca y ahogando sus gemidos, mueve inconscientemente sus caderas contra las de Akira; Midousuji intenta evitar pensar en el tenue dolor por su erección contenida, y por lo tanto dar el placer por completo al de lentes, internando su mano por su ropa interior, sintiendo su punzante y ahora húmedo miembro; comienza a sobarlo e intenta rodearlo con su mano… momento para agradecer que las prendas no fueran tan ajustadas

Solo un instante después, se escucha el tocar en la puerta, seguido de una voz conocida

— _¡Onoda-kun! _

— ¡N-Naruko-Ku…! —Habla Sakamichi en medio del silencio, siendo callado de inmediato por la mano libre de Midousuji, aquella que no estaba en los pantalones del megane

—Shshhhh, no pienso dejarte así… —Continúa, dando una media sonrisa, pero es interrumpido de nuevo por el incesante toque de Naruko a la entrada

—M-Midousuji-kun… D-Debe…

— ¿Quieres que nos vean de esta manera? —Interrumpe el de Kyoto, volviendo a callarlo, pero esta vez bufando molesto, con suavidad y una rápida respuesta de Sakamichi, Midousuji se pone de pie y con paso lento y discreto ve a través de la puerta, avistando al pelirrojo _"¡Demonios, que repugnante persona eres, Shoukichi!_" Piensa Akira, para darse media vuelta y encontrarse con Sakamichi camino al baño —Hey, Asquimichi, aún no te he terminado —Le dedica al megane, con voz baja

—No es n-necesario —Refuta Onoda, pero es atrapado nuevamente por Midousuji, esta vez contra una de las paredes cercanas a la puerta. Sin preámbulo, mete su mano de nuevo para continuar, esta vez masturbándole con más fuerza y cubriendo la boca del de Chiba para evitar que sus gemidos se escucharan a través

—Si viene con Yowaizumi, seguro que le ofrecerá un espacio en su habitación —Dice Akira hacia Sakamichi, quien solo se deja ir por los movimientos del de mayor estatura —Más vale que no gimas muy fuerte, de otra manera levantaras sospechas, pigi —Murmura el de Kyoto, ascendiendo y bajando por su miembro; Onoda llega a su límite y se corre en la mano de Midousuji, ahogando su último grito placentero en la palma del otro

Naruko escucha venir a Imaizumi a través del pasillo, el cual al ver su situación le dirige unas palabras

—Se ha quedado dormido, no lo levantes, puedo conseguirte una cama deslizable en mi habitación —Shunzuke, con aquel frígido tono de voz, le ofrece al pelirrojo quien comenzaba a colmar su paciencia

— ¡Fue lo primero que le dije! Mañana saldaré cuentas con él… ¡Onoda-kun! —Exclama Shoukichi con molestia, solo para así seguir el paso de Imaizumi

— ¿Estas bien? —Dice Midousuji después de un momento, asegurándose ya de que nadie estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, para así dirigirse al baño y tomar algo para limpiarse los restos de su mano y así llevar algo a Onoda para que hiciera lo mismo

—Si… —Responde entre pequeñas bocanadas de aire, para así mirar a Midousuji y observar como limpiaba su mano, haciéndolo avergonzarse por completo —L-Lo siento —Continúa, moviendo su mirada

— ¿De qué te disculpas? No seas tonto, Sakamichi —Responde Midousuji, observando su mano por un momento, e inconscientemente lamer uno de sus dedos mientras mantiene esa expresión perdida

— ¿¡Eh?! ¡M-Midousuji-kun! —Habla el de lentes al ver su acción, no puede evitar darse la vuelta y ocultar su rostro con una de sus manos

—Si vuelves a levantar la voz, es posible que te escuchen —Dice desinteresado en respuesta, dirigiéndose a la puerta — ¿Tienes la llave? ¿Tarjeta? Lo que sea

—Eh… Huh, sí —Responde el megane y se dirige junto con él a la salida

—Me da pereza dar explicaciones, así que inventa tu propia historia de por qué has dejado a tu amigo en el pasillo —Termina Midousuji, para así salir con discreción y dirigirse a su habitación.

Llega a su parte del lugar y camina a través del pasillo, cuando al dar la vuelta se encuentra con un conocido

—Debilzumi… ¿Has olvidado tu ropa interior en la lavandería? —Exclama primero el de Kyoto

— ¿Sueles dar paseos nocturnos, Kimosuji? —Responde el otro con poco interés, pero con cierta sospecha

—No te gustaría saber, Cerdizumi —Termina Midousuji para así, con una sonrisa característica de ser dedicada a sus contrincantes, llega a su habitación y entra sin decir más.

Después de tomar una ducha, con solo una toalla amarrada a su cintura, cae en su cama en busca de descanso. Piensa en todo lo anterior ocurrido, inexpresivo pero con una cantidad vulnerable de emociones en su interior y de cómo Sakamichi había cedido a sus instintos más bajos… Toda una delicia, por definitiva sería un fin de semana largo.

* * *

**Deeeeeeuuuus, esto parece un one-shot, se me pasó la mano. Espero con esto justificar mi ausencia D:**

**Le agradezco a cada uno de los reviews por sus lindas palabras, he notado que vienen con traumas de fics no terminados, ¡tranquilos! Este fic llegará a su final, con honores y todo, no lo dejaré sin concluir… Lo digo como una autora que también ha dejado reviews desesperados en fics que no actualizan :'D, aunque aún no sé cuántos capítulos más tendrá esto, tengo varias ideas a flote.**

**Estoy trabajando en un one-shot que tal vez vean publicado esta semana, ¿Quieren leer algo trágico de estos dos? Prepárense**

**Miles de gracias de nuevo por seguir la historia y así *inserte otro corazón* ¡Ya nos leeremos!**

**Y recuerden… **

_**ALL HAIL MIDOSAKA**_


End file.
